Perfect For You
by roxminallo
Summary: Feeling everything ripped out from underneath him, Roxas is forced to find salvation within a new home. With only Sora, his brother, to guide him along the road, Roxas finds himself battling past memories, while trying to create new ones. (AkuRoku, SoRiku)
1. Get Up and Go

**Title: **Perfect For You

**Author:** roxminallo

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix own's ALL rights.

**Rating:** PG-13.. ish...

**Author's Note:** I really hope you enjoy this. It still needs a lot of work, even after being beta-d by my friend. Please don't be afraid to "insult" my feelings. I truly look forward to your critiques. Square owns all rights to the characters and cities. The plot, however, is a true story. Over time, you will see the full plot. My very best friend, and ex, Peter went through this exact circumstance, and with his permission, I am writing about it.

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

**Date Begun:** March 14, 2013

**Date Posted:** April 21, 2013

Chapter One – "Get Up and Go"

* * *

"You know Rox, it won't be all that bad." The brunette nudged the other as he watched his aunt and uncle pile the remaining suitcases into the back of the truck. "Think of this as a new chance. You can be anybody that you want to be now. Think of all the new people we'll meet." He added, soon realizing that his brother would have a harder time thinking of this situation in an optimistic outlook like he would.

"Easier said than done Sora." Roxas stated simply, placing a hand through his spiky blonde hair, giving it a light toss. "I can't just forget. I can't 'be who I want to be', it isn't that easy." He looked over to his brother with a pleading look, trying to find a small amount of understanding in him. This time was different. It was time to say goodbye to the life that he used to know. Goodbye to friends, school, Twilight Town, and family. "I know you think that I'm crazy for thinking this is my fault. But I can't shake the fact that somehow it _is." _ He finished, looking towards the street where his uncle had a hard time closing the back trunk. "We're leaving everything behind. Every memory that we ever had is basically shit."

"Roxas stop. You know that isn't true." Sora placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, only to be nudged away the second his aunt and uncle walked through the door. Roxas shot Sora a glare of desperation before walking to the opposite side of the porch.

"Boys, go check inside to see if you forgot anything. I never did a final sweep of your rooms." Aunt Aerith said sweetly, watching the two boys slowly slip back into the house, her smile immediately faltering the second they reached the staircase.

"Why am I always the bad guy?" She sighed, feeling arms wrap around her gently. She placed her hands down on the others arms, giving them a light rub.

"Shhh… It's for the best. They'll love the islands." Cloud said lightly, hoping that Aerith would actually believe him.

"That's not what I'm worried about Cloud..." She turned around to face him, a small tear forming in her eye. "Roxas isn't handling this well, and Sora is only pretending to handle it well. They can't exactly just forget everything that's happened." She explained, pleading almost.

"Aerith, this is exactly what they need. A chance to start over. Trust me." He placed a chaste kiss onto her lips, causing the stress and anxiety from the beautiful woman in front of him to immediately melt away. He took the keys from Aerith's grasp and walked back to the car, getting in the driver's side seat.

* * *

Roxas opened the white painted door one last time, letting his brother follow closely behind. He slowly let the door shut behind him, closing him off to the reality that he would in fact be leaving the very house he lived in his whole life. He let the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes fall, making small wet marks on his light grey sweatshirt. He felt Sora place a hand on his forearm, before he was turned around and brought directly against the other. Roxas immediately grabbed the fabric of Sora's hoodie and pressed his head deep into his brothers chest, letting out all the pent up emotion he had been experiencing for the past few weeks. He felt two arms wrap around his back, while one slowly rubbed it in a way that was instantly calming.

"Rox-" Sora tried to speak, but stopped when he heard another sob come from the weakened boy. He sighed, as he ran a hand through Roxas's spiky blonde hair. "You have to trust me. Everything's going to work out." Sora said, allowing his body to slowly pull away, placing his hands on Roxas's forearms. "I promise." The smile he showed his brother was one that could melt somebodies heart.

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess you're right" Roxas tried his hardest to pull himself together before glancing around the room. He didn't see any boxes or bags laying out in the open, so he went over to the side of the room and opened the closet one last time. To his surprise, there was a box in the corner that he must have missed. Roxas lowered to his knees, and pulled the box towards him, rubbing his fingers across the top. There was no dust on the box, meaning whatever was in there was packed recently. He tried to remember if he was the one that packed the box, but decided that it must have been Sora. When he opened the box, memories and emotions flooded into his mind. The rain, the solo, the car, the curtain call, the phone call, the ER, the pain… The pain. "Sora did you-" He quickly said, only to realize that his brother was not in the room anymore. He quickly shut the box, picked it up, and carried it through the hallway. The box felt like poison in his hands, seeping into every pore of his body causing his heart to speed up and his lungs to give-out.

He walked down the stairs, seeing Sora waiting in the foyer with a small smile on his face. His lungs began working again, and his heart slowed down. The poison could no longer reach him. He noticed Sora looking at the box in his hands, and adverted his eyes towards the door.

"Just my dance shoes." He said lightly, trying to make it seem like nothing. Sora smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving him a light rub. "Come on Rox. I'm ready if you are." He kept the smile on his face, knowing that he had to remain strong for his brother. Roxas exchanged looks with his brother, before clutching the box closer to his body and walking out of the house.

"Oh Roxas, what did you forget?" His aunt asked nicely, trying her best to sound optimistic despite the situation they were in.

"Just some clothes, nothing important." He looked at Sora, knowing very well that he didn't want his aunt and uncle to know what was in the box. He placed it in the trunk, thinking of the dozens of memories that filled his mind. His first storm, and how Sora comforted him. His first day at Elementary School, Middle School, and freshman year. The time when his best friend Olette taught him to ride a bike because his parent-

The trunk slammed, snapping Roxas out of his sudden euphoria, allowing him to concentrate at walking into the car without breaking down into a pile of tears. When inside, he buckled his seat belt, and stared out the window one last time. The golden color of the house showed such a peaceful setting. The clock tower, hovering in the back, was a sight that Roxas would never forget.

"Now boys, you must remember that you're only going to be living three hours away from Twilight Town. You can visit your friends on the weekends." Aerith smiled while looking through the rear view mirror, looking longingly into Roxas's eyes. "And who knows, maybe you'll love Destiny Islands so much that you won't want to come back."

Roxas looked at his aunt with a deadpanned look before sighing. He couldn't be mad at his aunt for trying to cheer him up, so he appreciated the gestures.

"Don't get too carried away Aerith." Cloud said lightly, making Sora giggle in the back seat. At least they were trying. Roxas looked out the window one last time as he saw his house disappear, as they drove out of Station Heights Court.

Roxas placed his head into the straightforward position before feeling a reassuring nudge from his brother. He smiled weakly before looking out the window past Sora, seeing the station square on top of the hill. He felt a hint of a smile brush his lips, remembering how he met Hayner, Pence, and Olette there. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his iPod, placing the headphones in his ear immediately. He fumbled through the albums, finding mostly show tunes. In Twilight Town, Roxas had been a part of the local theatre, where he flourished as leads in all the shows. He opened up the song selection, and clicked shuffle. He closed his eyes remembering what got him started in theatre. His mother.

When Roxas and Sora were little, his mother and father would travel. Instead of getting a nanny, they decided to enroll them in activities that they could pick them up when they were done. They wanted to enroll the boys in school sports, but one look at the local dance studio and Roxas was sold. His mother and father had no objections, his mother being a ballerina herself when she was younger. Roxas began all different types of dance immediately, excelling in each of them. It still wasn't enough though. He auditioned for his first musical, and landed a lead. His mother and father were so proud, that they came to every performance. Roxas smiled, poking at the tear that was forming in the corner of his eye. He continued with theatre all throughout school, until he hit the summer of freshman year. That's when everything happened.

Roxas soon became bored with the song that was playing and quickly pulled his ear buds out of his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. He looked over to Sora who was already asleep. He smiled lightly, adjusting himself to get comfortable. Sora always fell asleep at the drop of a pin; Roxas was the unlucky one. He leaned against the window, watching the countless houses roll by at the speed of light. They weren't far from the bridge. From the bridge, the mainlands, and from the mainlands - his new _home._

He fell asleep faster than he thought he would. Hopefully, this nightmare would end and he could live his life the way he wished he could.

* * *

"Roxas, Sora. We're here." Cloud said lightly as he nudged the two boys to wake up.

Roxas opened his eyes, yawning lightly as he looked over to Sora who obviously wanted to be dead to the world. He laughed as Sora stirred, giving his brother a hopeful, and weak smile, before stepping out of the car. He had never been to Destiny Islands, but it looked like a totally different planet. He had never seen a palm tree in real life, nor a mansion. He looked at the house that he would be staying in, gawking at the giant white stone columns that held the balcony up on the second floor. He looked at Sora who was just as surprised. In all the time that he had been living, he had never seen his aunt and uncles house. They always came to Twilight Town to visit.

"We'll get your boxes and suitcases in a bit. First, let's show you two to your new rooms." Aerith smiled, and ushered the two boys into the giant mansion. Roxas couldn't believe the sight that he was seeing. White linoleum tiling lay across the floor, with two staircases at opposite sides of the entryway, leading to one balcony.

"Roxas, you can take the left staircase and find the last room in the hallway. Sora, you take the right staircase and find the second door on the right. I picked the biggest for you two. The rest are just guest rooms, if you meet some friends." She smiled brightly, allowing the boys to walk upstairs before stopping them again. "Dinner is at 6 boys! And get to bed early tonight, school starts tomorrow." She smiled weakly, seeing the glares that the two boys exchanged.

Roxas and Sora continued up their staircases, before stopping at the top to give worried looks. Roxas broke the gaze first, walking down the long hallway. He counted 6 rooms before reaching the end, twisting the knob lightly. The room was massive. It had a king sized bed, and a beautiful dresser, night stand, a stylish looking couch that sat at the bottom of the bed, for show Roxas guessed, and a large closet. Roxas laughed uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. He walked over to the dresser, wiping his hand along it. It was cool to the touch, and caused Roxas to recoil. He looked to his right to see two glass doors, leading to a balcony. He smiled lightly, hoping that Sora was enjoying his room as much as he was.

"Wow." Roxas slid the doors open to reveal a beautiful balcony that stretched out and looked over the backyard of the mansion. He was on the edge of the house, so all he could really see was his neighbors yard, along with their pool. He smiled, hoping that his neighbor would be somebody he would want to spend time with, and secretly hoping that they were the same age, and would be attending the same school. He found himself standing there for ten, even twenty minutes. He soaked in the surroundings of the islands, smelling a mixture of salt and fruit. He wondered if the entirety of the island smelt this way. From what he found out about Destiny Islands, they were composed of two smaller islands, and one massive island. The mainlands. Roxas and Sora now lived on the most beautiful island. There was only two neighborhoods throughout the entirety of this island, and he could see the other housing plan in the distance. He was excited to get to know the island. After all, Sora was right. This was a time for something new. A time to meet new friends, and experience a new life.

_I can't let go..._

He sighed, flowing back into the house before closing and locking the doors. He looked at the clock that was sitting next to his bed to see 5:50 in deep crimson red numbers. He quickly walked out of the room, immediately smelling the scent of a fresh cooked meal. He walked down the large marble staircase, and through the two, which emptied out into three corridors all revolving around a kitchen. The house was truly beautiful. Decked out in white linoleum, white and black marble, and beautiful cabinetry.

"Aunt Aerith this house is massive." He stated obviously as she turned around with a small smile.

"It's a lot more filled now that you two are here." She smiled as Sora walked down, taking a seat next to Roxas.

"I have a shower in my room. What do you have?" Sora said triumphantly.

"A large balcony." Roxas replied calmly, seeing the destroyed expression on Sora's face as his aunt placed two plates in front of them.

"Eat up, I know you two must be starving." She smiled, calling Cloud into the room so they could all eat their first dinner as a family.

Dinner had lasted longer than planned, considering how much Roxas and Sora actually wanted to talk. After dinner had ended, Aerith and Cloud cleared the table, sending the boys upstairs to get changed, and ready for bed. Roxas was the only one that stayed behind. He explored the kitchen, running his hand over the black marble counter tops with a small smirk on his face. Not that his old house was ugly, or boring... There was just... _life_ in this house. Life that wanted to be awakened, and released for the first time. No wonder Aerith and Cloud had been so eager to take them in. He looked at the calendar that was held up onto the fridge and saw perfectly placed "X's" over the dates that they had already experienced. Aunt Aerith was a very organized person, and he felt himself getting lost in all the activities that they had to do. That is, until his eyes darted over one particular day.

"Aunt Aerith... You're having a Halloween party?" Roxas laughed lightly, not really thinking that she was the type of person to like Halloween. Or party.

"We do every year sweetie. And besides, it's an excuse for everyone to stay off the streets and out of trouble. Almost every family in this neighborhood comes, and they bring their kids. It's just as much a party for us as it is for the high school kids. I'd much rather them get tipsy and drunk here than anywhere else." She smiled, receiving an shocked expression from Roxas.

"Oh don't tell me you and your friends never drank. I've heard all the excuses, honey." She smiled, noticing Roxas calm down. "And by the time Halloween rolls around, you'll be able to spend it here, with all your friends. Invite anyone you'd like." She smiled, and walked back to the dining room table. Roxas felt a small smile appear on his face before walking back to the front entrance of the house.

Maybe, just _maybe_ he could like it here.

He quickly ascended the staircase to the left, before pulling out his cell phone to check the time. Being only 8:00, Roxas laughed lightly, and made his way over to Sora's room.

"Knock-knock." Roxas appeared in the door frame of Sora's room, seeing him sitting at the desk on his computer. "Nice room you have here." Sora scoffed, knowing that Roxas was being sarcastic.

"Gee, thanks Rox. It means so much to me that you would stop by my room warming party." Sora motioned to the blank room, signaling towards many fake guests. Roxas smiled and allowed himself to laugh before walking in and sitting on his bed. A small silence filled the room, causing Roxas to shift uncomfortably on top of Sora's very comfortable bed. Minutes ago he felt comfortable in this new environment, now it's as if he's trapped. Thoughts began running through his head, causing him to shut his eyes and push them away as fast as possible. But Roxas was never quite good at letting go.

"I'm scared, Sora." Roxas stated bluntly, not trying to hide absolutely anything from his brother. "We have school tomorrow, we're jumping into the middle of a semester, and I don't know anybody but you. This is a completely new place, how aren't you freaking out?" Roxas gawked at his brother, knowing just how calm Sora can be in new situations.

"Rox, we're going to make friends. I mean, look at us." Sora stated simply, before continuing. "Don't worry about the school, and don't worry about anything else. I told ya, everything would be all right. Didn't I?" Sora questioned, looking at the blonde with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess so." He allowed a small smile to reach his face, before walking over and hugging the brunette. "I love you Sora." He allowed himself to relax, feeling Sora's arms around him.

"I love you too Rox." Sora smiled, eventually letting his arms fall to his sides. "Oh, I almost forgot. Be ready tomorrow at 7:30. Aunt Aerith is letting me drive." A devilish grin plastered to his face, knowing just how much Roxas hated Sora's driving.

"Actually, I think I'll walk, speed racer." Roxas smiled walking out the door, only to be stopped by a gawking Sora. "Besides, Aunt Aerith said it's a ten minute walk." He smiled lightly, watching Sora huff and puff back into his room. Roxas began crossing the long balcony before he heard a chime echo through the house. He looked over the balcony only to see his Aunt motion towards the door.

"Roxas, be a dear and get the door for me." She smiled, cleaning off the last of the dinner remnants. Roxas sighed, walking down the large staircase until he reached the door. He slowly opened it to see a boy about the same height, and same age as Roxas. He smiled, confused, as the boy seemed to be in a very excited mood. He had a haircut that reminded him of a half Mohawk, half mullet, with beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that was as bright as can be.

"Are you Sora or Roxas?" The boy questioned immediately, not skipping a beat. Roxas found himself wondering how this boy knew him. He didn't know anybody on the islands, and it was rather odd, and stalker-ish, that somebody would already know him. "I'm sorry, wow, I sound like a crazy stalker or something. Um, yeah, I'm Demyx! I live next door. Your Aunt and Uncle told us that you would be coming to live here!" He smiled brightly.

Roxas found himself smiling to the boy he barely knew, waiting for him to take a breath. "I'm Roxas. And… Who's 'us'?" Roxas smiled hoping that it would be another teenager his age.

"I can't believe I forgot! Ugh, I'm just so excited that you guys are here! Oh! Us! Me and my sister Namine!" He closed the gap between his statements so that Roxas could get a word in. The chilly fall air clapped against his nose, making him feel bad for standing in the doorway.

"You can come in… It's kind of col-"

"No, that's okay I was just going to leave anyway. I have a test tomorrow, and then swim practice. Then I was going to go over my friends house and we were goi- Hi Mrs. Strife!" Roxas turned around to see his Aunt appear in the doorway.

"Hello Dem. I'm glad you could stop over." She smiled sweetly.

"Me too! I'm so happy that I'll have another friend in my grade! Everyone's going to be so excited. Well, not some of them, cause they're weird and they don't like new people. Especially Riku and Leon, but they're douche bags." He smiled, not thinking about what he said. The realization soon hit him and he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry Mrs. Strife…" He placed his hand behind his head, rubbing it gently.

"It's alright Dem. I'm used to it by now." She joked, smiling when a sudden thought came to her mind. "Roxas is walking to school tomorrow, why don't you walk with him?" Aerith asked sweetly, knowing that the answer would be yes.

"Yeah… I don't know the area at all." Roxas said shyly, knowing that he would probably be cut off by the boy's exuberant attitude anyway.

"Of COURSE! I'll be here at 7:20! G'night Mrs. Strife, G'night Roxas!" He smiled, put his hands into his pockets, and ran down the sidewalk and into the street.

Roxas closed the door gently, giving his aunt an exasperated look. "That was a lot to handle." He smiled gently, receiving gentle hair rub from his aunt.

"Goodnight Roxas." She smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

"Night…" He said softly before retreating upstairs.

* * *

Chapter One, complete. Look for chapter two _very_ soon. Comment, review, thrash, help? I appreciate ANY about of criticism. Let me know how you like it, what you don't like, and what is working/not working.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Title: **Perfect For You

**Author:** roxminallo

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix own's ALL rights. Song lyrics to "Who Knew" belong to P!nk. "I'd Give It All For You" and "You Don't Know" all rights reserved to respected composer/lyricist.  
"I'd Give It All For You" - Songs for a New World  
"You Don't Know" - Bare

**Rating:** PG-13.. ish...

**Author's Note:** The more I write this the more angry I get. I'm up to Chapter six now, and I've been having them proofread and edited by myself and my friend, and I just don't feel connected to it. I know I can write better, and I know that this plot may not be strong enough. However, I'm going to continue with it, because I'm not the type of person to quit. AND if you actually like this, then ignore everything I just said. Please critique, and let me know what I need to fix, and what I need help on!

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

**Date Begun:** March 19, 2013

**Date Posted:** April 26, 2013

Chapter Two – "Down the Rabbit Hole"

* * *

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them ou-_

The white wooden door flew open, with one melodramatic Sora. "_Please_, turn that damn alarm off!"

Roxas rolled over to the side, only to place one of his pillows over his head, trying to block out the sound of his favorite song, and a very annoying brother. Sora maneuvered his way to the nightstand, and turned it off himself. Immediately after, he ripped the comforter from Roxas's bed, revealing a curled up, displeased boy. Roxas threw the pillow straight at Sora, receiving a small laugh and a smile.

"Sora, get the fuck out." He sighed, rubbing a hand through his messy hair. Out the window, the smallest picture of a horizon was forming. He fought a smile, secretly excited for school and the beautiful fall weather.

"Rox, that alarm's been going off for twenty minutes now. How can you sleep through that?" Sora threw his arms in the air dramatically, watching Roxas slowly roll out of bed. "Demyx is already downstairs. Let's go!" Sora said happily skipping out of the room. Roxas sighed and made his way over to his closet, picking out a pair of tight dark jeans, black converse, and a red long sleeve shirt. Taking his choices into the bathroom down the hall, he turned the shower on, letting himself release the tension he had acquired ever since the over-exuberant ball of fuck decided to wake him up.

After he slipped out of his boxers and t-shirt, he slowly walked into the shower, and let his body react to the sudden temperature change. The house had an eerie chill to it, now that it had been the middle of October. Roxas had always preferred to be colder than hotter. As he let the warm water slide off his body, he quickly washed himself, singing lightly to wake up his voice. Noticing that he had let his mind wander, he immediately stopped himself, letting a look of sadness overtake his features. He turned off the water and slowly stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"You sound good Rox." Sora added lightly, being truly honest. His voice was distant, making Roxas think that he was walking through the hallway to his own room.

"... Thanks." Was his only respond, blocking out the thoughts and the world from around him. _Damn it Roxas just get over it..._

It wasn't even a big deal. _Was it? _

He quickly dried off his body, and finished his early morning ritual. Brush teeth, deodorant, and cologne. He looked at the door and locked it, knowing quite well that Sora would get impatient and try to drag him out half naked. Roxas slipped on the red long-sleeve t-shirt, and put on his undergarments. Halfway through putting his jeans on, he heard a loud knock on the door along with a wail of impatience.

"Roxas! Hurry up!" He heard the door knob giggle, earning an exasperated sigh from the brunette on the other side of the door.

When he finally finished tying his shoes, he looked in the mirror, and rubbed his towel through his hair allowing it to fall in its normal position. He sighed deeply and placed on a nervous smile. "Hold on, ya doofus." He slowly opened the door, walking past Sora who looked mighty displeased. He walked into his room quickly, grabbing his phone and his backpack, before slinging it over his back. He walked down the stairs seeing Demyx waving frantically.

"Aunt Aerith, we're leaving!" Roxas yelled into the kitchen, receiving a surprised sound and a shuffle of feet. Aerith soon entered the foyer, smiling brightly at the two boys who showed two completely different emotions.

"Be careful! If you need anything, just call. Everything's going to be just fine." She said sweetly, grabbing the two boys and pulling them into a hug.

"It's just high school." Roxas said blandly, receiving a gawk from Sora.

"It's not _just_ high school, Rox. This is a NEW school. Nobody knows us; we can be anything we want to be! We have to make friends with all the popular kids, obviously." Sora said shallowly only to see a sigh from the blonde.

"Let's… Just go…" Roxas sighed, opening the front door to the cold October day. As he walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, he could feel the enthusiasm from the other two boys. He sighed, turning back around to face forward when he saw a redheaded girl in the distance. As they got closer, she looked like she was also on her way to school. She looked the same age, and she was beautiful.

"Kairi, over here!" The girl quickly looked to her left, flashing a beautiful smile. Her red hair blew gently in the crisp wind, adding a model-like aura to her. She stood still, almost waiting for the group of boys to meet in front of her house. And they did.

"Hey Dem. New meat?" She smiled, playfully eying the two boys in front of her.

"You better believe it! This is Roxas, and this is Sora! They just moved here becaus- Wait, why did you transfer?" Roxas felt a sting deep down in his stomach as he looked over to Sora who looked more than willing to share the reason.

"Well our -"

"Our old school was undergoing academic issues and we had to transfer to the islands. Let's go, I don't want to be late." Roxas cut in, flashing a glare to Sora who only looked away guiltily.

"Umm… Well okay then." Demyx said slowly, hinting at the anger that flourished from the blonde.

"Either way, it's nice to meet you two. It's nice to see some unfamiliar faces once in a while." Kairi smiled brightly at the two, and flashed Roxas a sensitive smile.

"It's great to be here! Twilight Town was so boring. Same old, same old, day after day. It's great to be somewhere new." Sora said with a smile, earning a second glare from Roxas.

The walk continued for another slow and painful five minutes, as Demyx babbled on about all the extra-curricular activities that Sora could get into. Roxas tried to block out the constant talking, as he occasionally looked over to see Kairi staring at him, only to see her quickly look away.

_What's her problem?_

"The soccer team is AMAZING; Sora you should definitely talk to the coach!" Demyx screeched loudly as they walked up to the school courtyard.

"Maybe I will, Dem. Thanks!" Sora beamed, looking at the beautiful school in front of them. The school was massive, and unlike anything they had ever seen. The large island trees covered the courtyard, giving some shade to students as they passed by. The school was split up into what looked like three buildings. Roxas sighed, knowing he'd have to ask Demyx later. That, he dreaded immediately.

"What about you Roxas? What sort of things do you do?" Demyx questioned, honestly interested in what he had to say.

"Roxas is so good at sing-"

"Oh, hey Axel! Get over here!" Demyx cut in to yell at a passing student in the distance. Roxas sighed, honestly not wanting to meet any more people. He saw the man named Axel run over in a hurry. Equipped to the taller, seemingly older male was the most crimson red hair and piercing green eyes that Roxas had ever seen. Honestly, it was breathtaking.

"Axel! This is Sora, and this is Roxas! They're new this year. Be good to them!" Demyx smiled, pointing to the two calling them out with a flourish of his voice.

"Nice to meet you Sora." The redhead said playfully, before turning his eyes to Roxas. "Well hey there. You have to be new. I would have remembered somebody as cute as you." Axel smiled, only to receive a nudge from the other redhead in the group.

"Axel, not everybody would like to feel personally victimized on their first day of school. At least wait till tomorrow." Kairi joked, receiving an amused grin from Axel.

"Anyway, Roxas. What is it that you're into?" Kairi smiled lightly, honestly interested in what Roxas had to say.

"Nothing." Roxas replied flatly, before Sora jumped in.

"He is an amazing singer! And he dances! He used to do all the musicals and plays that our community theatre and school did. He always got the leads cause he's incredible! Then he stopped last year." Sora smiled, doing the best he could at showing off his brother. He knew that he was about to get his ass chewed out, so it was a miracle he managed to get that much out.

"Sora, shut up!" Roxas yelled harshly, sending his brother an unforgivable look before walking past the group and walking into school by himself.

"Roxas isn't doing well with this whole moving thing well… He's never like this, really." Sora defended, even though he felt like he should be taken back with the rest of the group. "It was hard for him to leave everything behind. Especially because we didn't leave willingly." Sora said easily, not remembering that Roxas had stopped him not once, but twice from saying the truth.

Demyx tilted his head, confused, before asking, "But I thought there were problems with your school?" Sora shook his head lightly, feeling the urge to allow the group of teenagers into the life of the two brothers.

"Um… About four months ago our mother died." Suddenly, he felt uneasy telling a group of total strangers the most important thing in his life. "We were on the way to go see Roxas in a show down in Twilight Town. It was his first professional production, and he was so excited. He even had a good part."

"It was raining, pretty hard actually. The one day in summer that it had rained, and mom... lost control of the car. We hydroplaned off the road and into the embankment of the side of the train station…" Sora parted his hair gently, showing the group a four-inch scar across his scalp.

"Mom's airbag didn't deploy in time and she broke right through the windshield, crashing onto the hood of the car…" Sora hated telling this story. Every time he told it, it was as if he was reliving the entire situation.

"We were both rushed to the hospital, but… Mom was so beaten up that she had her scalp sliced open, and she suffered internal bleeding. I was so lucky to live through that. The doctors said that the only thing that stopped me from the same damages was my air bag."

Sora searched for the words to say next, making sure he chose them carefully.

"Roxas umm… Roxas didn't find out till after the show… When we weren't there." This was the hardest part for Sora to take. "Umm… My dad was on a business trip that week. He immediately flew back in and rushed to mine and Roxas's side." Kairi tried to smile sympathetically.

"Roxas though… He can't admit it. He feels like it's his fault that Mom died. If he wouldn't have had that show, or something…"

"But that's not his fault. How would he have known that would happen?" Axel cut in, seeming adamant about defending the boy.

"That's what I said… But everything was made worse when Dad just got up and left one day, about a month ago." Demyx's mouth opened wide, shocked at the stories end.

"We were almost thrown into foster care, but my Aunt and Uncle came to the rescue and immediately moved us out here to the islands. And now… Well, here we are." Sora finished, knowing quite well of the attention he got after this story had been told. It was the same. It was _always_ the same.

"Listen, I didn't tell you that to feel sorry for me. I told you this, so that you don't think Roxas is a total dick. He's having a hard time with this, and he just needs people that can be friends." Sora explained easily.

Kairi smiled, nudging the two other boys. "If it's friends he wants, then it's friends he'll get."

Everybody but Axel smiled and laughed. "That's why he didn't want anybody knowing about singing and dancing. He feels guilty doing it now." Sora's smile faltered at Axel's comment, but slowly nodded his head.

"Well, if he's as good as you say, we're just going to have to change his mind." Axel smiled, earning a questioning look from Kairi and Demyx.

"I'm assistant director of the musical that we're having auditions for in a couple days. I'll see what I can do." Axel smiled, earning an awe-filled expression from Sora and the rest of the group.

"Let's hope he doesn't put up a fight." Sora said jokingly, as the group walked into the building.

* * *

Roxas walked into the main office, and made his way over to the front desk. He couldn't shake the temper that had formed due to Sora's expressive personality. He closed his eyes, and tried to control his breath before talking to the secretary.

"Um… I'm new here…" He said plainly, running a hand through his thick blonde spikes.

"Name please, sweetheart." She gave him a confident smile.

"Roxas Gainsborough." He stated simply, watching her thumb through a filing cabinet of names.

"Gainsborough, Gainsbo- Ah ha!" She smiled and pulled out two schedules. Looking them over quietly she then found the correct one. "Roxas, here you are. I see your brother hasn't come yet."

He laughed lightly, almost dryly before announcing, "Don't hold your breath." He exchanged a thank you, and looked over the schedule before exiting. His aunt had put the schedule together without asking either of them. He immediately flushed and felt a heavy weight in his stomach as he saw a dance class, voice class, and a musical theatre class. Those paired with the honors classes that his aunt had enrolled him in would surely be the death of him.

When he walked out of the office, he spotted the group again, immediately causing his blood pressure to skyrocket. Sora shot him a sympathetic smile, Demyx pretended not to notice that he still looked upset, and Axel sent him a flirtatious smile. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around before feeling his schedule ripped from his hands.

"Looks like we have first block together!" Kairi smiled lightly before grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "I'll take good care of him boys." She laughed and rounded the corner. Roxas turned his head to the side to see a smile plastered onto her porcelain-like face. He faced forward, seeing the mass amounts of students crowding the hallway. Across from them, was a terrace-like walkway that opened up to another larger, newer looking building.

"That's the performing arts building. That's where we'll be the first half of the day." Kairi tried her best to smile, knowing quite well that Roxas would have a hard time dealing with the classes they would be taking.

"Great…" Roxas sighed, letting Kairi lead the way, trying his best to convince himself that this was no big deal. Like last year.

The school was at least twice the size of the school they attended in Twilight Town. The Academic Building, where Sora would spend most of his day, was a whole entity in itself. Rising to a total of three floors, Sora knew that he would most definitely get lost within the first couple hours.

"I have Advanced Trigonometry…" Sora said without enthusiasm, secretly cursing his Aunt for telling the Island Cove High faculty that he was borderline genius.

"I do too!" Demyx yelled, throwing his arms wildly into the air. Somehow, Sora couldn't comprehend how Demyx had scored his way into an advanced placement course.

"I'll walk with you." Demyx smiled and waved goodbye to Axel before grabbing Sora by the arm and dragging him through the crowded halls.

"The teacher is a little crazy, but you'll get used to it. Just do your work and you'll be on his good side." Demyx smiled brightly and stopped in front of a solid wooden door before entering. "Now… Just relax. This is the easiest class I've ever taken." Demyx opened the door only to run over to a slate-haired boy who was sitting in the front row. He saw Demyx place a small kiss on the other boys' cheek, earning an exasperated sigh from the boy.

Surprisingly, Sora didn't see that coming. Sora laughed lightly to himself before making his way to the professor. He had long dirty blonde hair that was as straight as a pin. He had a frumpy looking face, and wore a white lab coat. Sora took a look at his schedule, noticing the name of the professor.

"Umm… Professor Vexen?" Sora said lightly, watching the older man turn around from the blackboard with a smug expression.

"I'm Sora… The uh, new kid." Sora said, turning around to the class that was watching him intently.

"Oh! Sora! I've heard wonderful things about your academic career from the faculty over at Twilight Academy. Welcome!" He said happily, noticing the shocked expressions of Demyx and his classmates. "You can sit next to… hmmm… Where shall I put you? I didn't plan this ahead… Um… Ah! Riku. Raise your hand Riku."

In the back corner of the room, Sora saw a hand levitating in the air. Immediately taken back, Sora looked down to the ground as he walked up to the desk. He hid the blush that appeared on his face when he stared intently at the other boy. This Riku boy was truly a wonder. He had the most beautiful silver hair that trickled down his face like a waterfall, and his skin was a beautiful porcelain. When Riku's gaze met with Sora's, Sora noticed the most beautiful aquamarine colored eyes he had ever seen.

"Umm… H-Hi." Sora whispered lightly, as he took his seat. Riku met his gaze and sighed, turning back to Professor Vexen who was babbling on about SOHCAHTOA.

"I said hi..." Sora said again, only to see a hand fly up to a swatting motion.

"I heard you." Riku replied coldly, writing down formulas into his notebook.

"The least you could do was say hello back. I mean, I didn't think I was that interruptive." Sora replied, simply just wanting to feel welcomed by the Greek god sitting next to him.

"Are you finished?" Riku turned his head, and with a flare in his voice. The class stopped, causing Vexen to turn around and lock his eyes with the two in the back corner.

"Is there a problem Riku?" Vexen raised his eyebrows, feeling impatient for being interrupted.

"Nothing at all Vexen. I'm just trying to explain the interruption rules to Sora here." Riku flashed an award-winning smile before Vexen rolled his eyes and turned back to the board, continuing the daily lesson.

Sora watched as Riku's gaze ascended back to his notebook, paying no attention to the other boy's presence in the room. He grabbed his notebook from his backpack and began writing the formulas and examples that Vexen had put on the board.

Occasionally, Sora would steal a look over to the beautiful silver haired male, only to see that same uninterested look in his eye. Sora sighed, finding himself doodling and scribbling all over his notebook page. When the bell finally rang, he sprung up from his seat, ready to apologize for being disruptive. Before he could, Riku had walked the complete other way and over to people who looked like they were too cool and too popular to be seen here. Sora sighed, placing everything into his backpack before walking over to Demyx and his mystery boy.

"Sora, I'm so sorry Vex put you next to Riku. He's such a rich bastard." Demyx sighed, picking up his backpack from the floor. "Oh! This is Zexion. We're sorta… Kind of... a _thing_." Demyx laughed lightly, feeling the light blush on his face.

"I know. I saw you kiss him earlier." Sora smiled, seeing the surprised expression on Demyx's face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora." He smiled, extending his hand to the slate haired boy in front of him.

"Zexion, likewise." He nodded his head, showing his interest.

The quiet type. Again, surprisingly, Sora did not see that coming. He laughed, walking out of the classroom with the two.

"So that Riku guy… I'm guessing you guys have had problems in the past?" Sora sighed, hoping that he had not been so mean. After all, it did fit the stereotype. Hot guy's ARE assholes.

"He dated our friend Tidus, and completely fucked him over. Broke his heart to pieces." Demyx explained, before Sora cut in.

"He's gay?!" Sora asked, with a little too much excitement in his voice.

"And apparently, so are you." Zexion replied flatly, with a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"U-Umm… I've dated boys… Mostly girls though! I'm not gay though…" Sora said, trying to make him self believe that as well.

"Not buying it Sora. If you are, you're in right company." Demyx smiled, before grabbing Sora's schedule from his hand.

"But I'm-"

"Bummer. You're on your own next class." Demyx handed the schedule back, pointing in the other direction. "You're all the way down there and to the left."

Sora sighed, pocketing the schedule before slinging his backpack over both shoulders. Demyx laughed lightly before pulling on Sora and Zexion's arm.

"Come on, we'll take you there."

* * *

"Quiet down now! I want you all to get into groups of two. Make sure you work well with this person. This person could cost you your whole final grade." The teacher smiled before passing out stacks of paper that looked like sheet music.

Roxas laid his head on the table, trying his hardest to make it through this Vocal Performance class. He almost managed to block out the sound and the chatter until a hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Roxas, let's work together." Kairi smiled and sat down, crossing her right leg over her left.

"But you barely know me… How do you know I won't fail you?" He said, half serious.

"And you don't know anybody BUT me. And I know you won't fail me." She smiled, taking the music from the teacher a little too excitedly.

"Yes! I love this song. We're going to sound so good!" She clapped her hands together before passing one of the copies over to Roxas.

"We've been planning this final weeks before you got here. Basically what we're doing, is doing a song study, and then performing it in front of anybody from school who comes to the Fine Arts Showcase the day before Christmas Break. It's so fun!" She smiled, knowing Roxas would have a problem with this.

"I don't know about that… I'm not sure if I'm staying with my current schedule. I don't really want to sing and dance this year. I wanted academic classes." He fought, knowing himself that he would die to feel that rush from being in front of a crowd.

"Come on Roxas. It'll be fun. And the song is an amazing love song. How fitting, no?" She smiled, sending a wink at Roxas, causing the blonde to turn away with a scowl.

Roxas picked up the music and read the title aloud, trying to sound unexcited about the whole thing. "'I'd Give It All For You?' from Songs for a New World." Roxas sighed.

"If you don't like your song, feel free to come speak to me. We'll try to work something out." The teacher smiled, before beginning to work with students one on one.

"Are you okay with this Roxas?" Kairi asked, almost in an understanding way.

"I just don't want to sing." He replied roughly, noticing the determination in Kairi's face. "Look… Don't take it personally… It's not you, or this school. It's h-"

"Your mom. Right?" She replied simply. "Don't get mad at Sora. He's an open book." Kairi could see the hurt on Roxas's face. She reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to say I understand, because nobody can truly understand what somebody is going through… But I want to understand." She smiled, seeing his expression melt away to nothingness.

"I don't know what he told you, but my mom has nothing to do with this." Roxas replied, once again trying to convince himself.

"Roxas… I lost my dad a couple years back. Took my life, and everything that I had ever known right away from me… You know what I still had though?" Kairi smiled, rubbing her thumb against his shoulder. "My voice. I kept singing… And dancing, and doing the things I love because I wouldn't trade it for the world." She pulled her hand away.

"I'm not asking for you to open up to me, and I'm not asking you to change your mind. Just know, that even though you just met me, I'm here." She smiled, before standing up and making her way over to the teacher who immediately started playing their song on the piano.

Roxas looked at the words that floated across the page, holding a beautiful melody. Kairi had no idea what he had been through. What _he_ put his family through. It wasn't what he had lost. It was what Sora, his aunt and uncle, and his father had lost. If he could even call him a father after this past month.

He put the music into his notebook, and placed the book into his backpack, letting the melody of the duet trance him into a sleep.

* * *

"Roxas, come sit with us." Roxas felt himself being led by the arm, towards a large round table all the way in the corner of the cafeteria. At the table, a lively bunch had assembled. The group of people that was talking, and laughing together, is a group of people you would never imagine liking each other. Roxas found a seat next to his brother, and Kairi. Immediately sensing a smile from the redheaded girl, Roxas set his gaze upon her, allowing himself to send a small, sensitive smile.

"Alright, so here's the run down." Demyx spoke up, standing up at the opposite end of the round table. "You've met Kairi, Axel, and OBVIOUSLY me. This is Zexion, and Namine." Demyx smiled triumphantly before sitting down. Roxas allowed himself to send a small wave towards the new "friends."

Sora looked over to Roxas, placing a sympathetic grin on his mouth, only to turn into a frown when Roxas completely disregarded it.

"So Rox. I got the teacher to give us a new song. You didn't look too interested in the selection. So she gave us 'You Don't Know'" Kairi smiled, slipping him a copy of sheet music. Roxas took one look at it, before picking it up and placing it into his bag.

"Kairi, this is a girl song. And besides, I don't think I'll be in that class much longer. I appreciate what you're doing, but you really have no fucking clue what's-"

"Roxas watch what you say. She's just trying to help." Sora intervened, making sure Roxas felt sorry for speaking to his new friend that way.

"Help with what Sora? I don't need help; I need my old life back. And I don't need any of you." Roxas stood up, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, and walked through the cafeteria and out the door.

"What was that about?" Demyx looked over to Sora, not entirely sure why Roxas had stormed out. During the small fight, Demyx had been talking to Axel, Zexion, and Namine.

"Nothing… He's just having a hard time getting used to the school. He'll be fine, trust me." Sora defended, once again.

"Kairi, I'm sorry about that…" Sora pleaded, only to see Kairi smile and shake her head.

"Sora, it's not a problem. It's really okay." Kairi convinced, earning a exasperated smile from Sora.

"If you say so." Sora backed off, feeling the eyes of Demyx and Zexion on him.

"You're right Kairi. That isn't a problem. But Sora has a BIG problem." Demyx laughed, feeling a light punch from the slate-haired boy.

Kairi laughed, leaning over the table to feel more included in the conversation.

"Really? And what is this problem you speak of?" Kairi smiled, looking over to one thoroughly confused Sora.

"One gorgeous, rich bitch named Riku. Little Sora here has the hot's for him." Demyx laughed, seeing surprised expressions from all across the table.

"Demyx I do not!" Sora combated, trying to convince himself that he didn't find the silver-haired boy even _slightly_ attractive.

"Mhhm. Keep telling yourself that. It's okay Sora, to each his own." Demyx sighed, as he set his focus on his boyfriend.

"Dem, where did Axel go?" Kairi looked across the table, noticing the empty seat next to Namine and Zexion.

"I didn't even notice him leave…" Demyx placed his hand on the back of his head and let out a small, nervous laugh.

"He left immediately after Roxas left." Namine spoke up, leaving her sketchbook for the first time the entire lunch period. There was a group understanding, before they went back to their lunch and conversations.

* * *

"Roxas, wait up!" Axel yelled down the hall, hoping to stop the blonde-haired boys rampage through the school. Seeing the boy stop at the end of the hall produced a wave of accomplishment over Axel, and he quickly jogged over to him.

"Can I help you?" Roxas stated dryly, not even bothering to look at the taller, older boy in front of him.

"Nah, I thought I could help you." Axel smiled brightly, laughing lightly at the hollow expression on Roxas's face.

What did Axel think he was doing with that smile? It had no effect on Roxas. Absolutely none. Well... Maybe a _little._

"The last thing I need is a pity party. No offense, but I don't need any of your guys help. I made it this far by myself, I can make it the rest of the way." Roxas sighed, continuing walking only to watch Axel jump in front of him, stopping him from walking onto the terrace.

"I'm not saying you didn't make it this far. I'm saying that you could have made it here faster if you would have just accepted some help." Axel answered proudly, watching as Roxas's expression turned from that of angry to that of helpless.

"Hey, listen… Everybody needs a little help once in a while. But help doesn't show its face too often. The offers on the table Roxie." Axel began slowly walking away, knowing that Roxas would stop him because of his newly found pet name.

"Don't call me Roxie. And I honestly don't need help. What I need is to get the fuck off of this island. To have my life back." Roxas closed his eyes, realizing that he began opening up to Axel involuntarily. Axel only smiled, stopped dead in his tracks.

"For someone who doesn't want to talk, you sure let out a whole lot of yourself." Axel laughed as he turned around.

"Fuck you." Roxas began walking away once more, refusing to be made a joke.

"Calm down squirt, I'm just kidding." Axel sighed, stopping Roxas from leaving. "How about this. Let's ditch this shit. You talk about whatever you want. I won't say a word unless you want me to." Axel smiled, truly wanting to help Roxas.

Or is it he wanted to get close to Roxas?

Axel shook the thought out of his head, trying to be selfless for once in his life.

"It's my first day… I can't ditch school." Roxas replied flatly, however not completely opposed to the idea.

"Sure you can. Let's go. Coffee shop on the corner." Axel smiled walking past Roxas.

"But I'll get in trouble." Roxas stated simply, watching, as Axel seemed to not care. Roxas sighed, taking one last look towards the cafeteria before walking out of the door.

* * *

"Now, you can talk." Roxas set his cup of tea down, finally finished with everything on his mind. He looked up to Axel's gaze, seeing eyes full of empathy. He was truly surprised at Axel's skills, and also to the fact that he _had_ in fact opened up to someone he met today.

And he _did_ feel better.

"Well… First. I find it ironic that you won't even talk about anything of this to your brother, but you will to somebody that you just met." Axel smiled deviously, earning a betrayed look from the younger blonde-haired boy.

"No seriously… Thank you." Axel's smiled turned into a thankful grin. "You can't think that this is your fault. Just because they were driving to come see you, doesn't mean it's your fault. Anything could have happened." Axel finished, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"But it wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have decided to start doing shows so far away from town." Roxas looked at his thumbs, trying his hardest to not look into Axel's eyes. He was extremely uncomfortable, and he knew that he would break down any second with the right amount of discomfort. "And it isn't even that... Look what I put my entire family through. My dad... Sora. It's too much to hold on my back. They wouldn't be going through this if I didn't have to do shows so far away."

"You're wrong squirt." Axel sighed, seeing a sharp glare from the other boy. "Sorry… Roxas." Axel smiled, watching the blonde's focus move back to his teacup. "You need to get back into the swing of things. It's what your mom would want you to do." Axel sighed easily, placing his coffee cup between his two hands, for warmth.

"You don't know what my mom would want. You don't." Roxas fought defiantly, noticing a common theme with everybody he has met so far.

"Why don't you audition for the musical coming up? I'm assistant directing it, so I'd say you have, well... a 100% chance of getting in." He cast a devilish smile towards the blonde-haired boy, secretly already knowing his answer.

But the answer never came. Axel looked across the table and stared at the younger boy. He could practically sense the war that was going on within him. He smiled lightly, thinking that he needed some encouragement.

"Kairi was telling me that you're in most of her classes. She said she could just tell how talented you are." Axel smiled, knowing quite well that this would create a rouse in the younger boy.

"Stop it. I'm getting my schedule changed." Roxas sipped his tea, feeling a small sting in his eyes. Why can't it just be easy? It was easy for Sora…

"Nonsense. For some reason, she actually likes you. Which doesn't happen a lot within the 'theatre world' here. Most of them are just plain annoying." Axel finished, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"Well sorry, not interested in her." Roxas spoke, not necessarily thinking of what he said.

"I figured as much." Axel smiled deviously, sending a small wink to the boy across the table.

That smile...

"It's um... time for me to leave." Roxas stood up, throwing his coat on.

"Let me drive you home." Axel said, standing up and slipping his coat on.

Roxas threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'd rather walk."

"Rox, it's no big dea-"

"Bye Axel." Roxas finished, walking out the door and down the road. He didn't bother turning around to see if he was being followed. He just continued down the same cold windy road.

* * *

Reviews, critiques, comments? It still has a lot of work, and I WILL be editing it whenever I have more chapters up. I've been worried about the relationships between characters, and I feel that I'm making improvements with Roxas and Axel... I have a lot of work for Demyx, but who knows. Maybe I'll get it... someday. You guys are the best, thank you ~

Aiden.


	3. Take a Chance

**Title: **Perfect For You

**Author:** roxminallo

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix own's ALL rights.  
"How to Return Home" Rights belong to Kerrigan and Lowdermilk"You Don't Know" Rights belong to Bare the Musical.

**Rating:** PG-13.. ish...

**Author's Note:** I feel slightly better about the entirety of the direction that I'm going. I hope I'm doing a better job with the relationship between Riku/Sora. I hope that the relationship between Roxas and Kairi is believable, and I hope that this chapter isn't horrible. :/ Review, critique, and let me know what YOU want to see. (:

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

**Date Begun:** March 30, 2013

**Date Posted:** April 27, 2013

Chapter Three - "Take a Chance"

* * *

"Roxas, Kairi, how is your song coming along?" Professor Lockhart walked over to the couple that was sitting at the piano in the far corner of the room. Kairi, poking her head up from the sheet music, sent Tifa a sweet smile before speaking.

"It's coming along Professor. We'll be ready for our second song soon." Kairi finished, feeling a gaze from Roxas.

"Second song?" Roxas questioned, watching as Tifa placed a questioning expression on her face. He barely had agreed to sing the first song. A second song was pushing it.

"You have to present a series of three songs for the Vocal Performance Cabaret. The first song is a duet chosen by me. The second song is a student-accompanied piece. You and Kairi must decide who will accompany the other in a solo. The third song is your final. It is a song entirely written and composed by the two of you." Tifa smiled, knowing quite well about Roxas's circumstances. Kairi had been talking to her, working on different ways to get Roxas to come out of his guilt.

"You never told me that…" Roxas fought, casting his 'hurt' expression towards Kairi.

"Roxas, all you need to do for the second song is play the piano. I'll sing the solo. And it'll be fun writing a song together. Come on, don't you think?" Kairi smiled, nodding to Tifa.

"I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need any help." Tifa smiled, and walked away leaving Roxas and Kairi to contemplate the issues by themselves.

"Kairi, I don't know how to play piano. Nor can I write music." Roxas fought, watching Kairi's grin turn into a sly smirk.

"Bullshit, you're on YouTube. I watched your freshman year recital online. You sure have a voice on you. And you are incredible on the piano. And if I recall… You performed a piece that was entirely composed and written by you." She smiled, taking her pencil and marking up the paper.

"Now, as I was saying." Kairi looked back to Roxas who looked as if he were a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"I know that you don't want to do this… But you need to. I won't take no for an answer anymore. You have to see that this isn't your fault. You have to see that you have people here that desperately want to see you succeed. Especially Sora." She finished, placing the music in front of Roxas.

Roxas's gaze faltered towards the ground, knowing that she was absolutely right. Well, right about having to do this. The school won't let him change schedules this late in the semester, so it's do it and pass, or don't do it, and fail. He sighed, looking back up to her.

"Now… Here's the music to the solo song I'm going to sing. The underscoring is just incredible, you'll have fun playing it." She smiled placing the music on the stand in front of him.

"Why don't you try it out?" She smiled, nudging him closer to the middle of the piano.

"I'd rather not Kai-"

"Roxas just play the song." She looked at him, almost desperately. There was a tinge of a smile that rested on her lips, and Roxas knew that if she kept this up, he would be trapped.

"Please… Roxas, we can't fail…" She pressed.

He was trapped.

He let his eyes dart across the staves of the page ahead of him. 'How to Return Home.' He knew the song. Kerrigan and Lowdermilk were some of his favorite composers. He let a hand fall on the piano, gently fingering at the ivory that felt cold to the touch. He looked over to Kairi, who still had the hopeful smile on her face.

_Trapped._

He placed his hands on the piano, and tried to press down into the first chord. Tried.

His hands felt numb, like someone had cut the cord that connected his brain to his fingers. Thoughts of the accident filled his mind, before being clouded by images of how much his life directly affected Sora, his dad, his friends… _Everyone._

"Roxas?" Kairi questioned, peering up at his face to see what was wrong. She spotted tears, forming in the corner of his bright eyes. She sighed and placed a hand on his back.

"Your mom taught you piano, didn't she?" Kairi smiled lightly, sympathizing with the blonde-haired boy. Watching his head nod up and down, she immediately laughed lightly.

"Then isn't that all the more reason to cherish it, and never let it go?" She smiled, as Roxas tilted his head up to look her in the eyes. Her smile was contagious, and Roxas soon found his mouth pulling a grin.

"I'm not asking you to accept everything right now. I'm just asking you to accompany me in singing this. Simple, no?" She smiled, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"And if not for me, do it for Sora." She smiled, knowing that Sora just wanted to see Roxas happy. He desperately wanted Roxas to be back to his normal routine.

Suddenly, the broken cord reconnected itself, and he regained feeling in his hands.

The introduction began filling the classroom again, pulling at Roxas's heartstrings. Everyone seemed to almost stop, listening to the blonde boy play piano. Kairi smiled lightly, nodding at Tifa who gave her a "thumbs up."

_Your bare feet sliding on the old wooden floorboards, _

_Home just as you left it, but still you're shaken._

_Like walking into a museum, somehow out of time._

Kairi's voice was incredible, and angelic. There was a clear and sharp quality to her tone and it sounded warm and comforting. Roxas smiled lightly, and let his fingers dance across the keys. For the first time, in a long time, it wasn't hard to play piano. He looked at Kairi, who smiled back lightly, proving him that he in fact wasn't alone.

_And how to survive, there's no written guidelines._

_How to go back, how to show up and unpack._

_How to show up, how to grow up._

_How to take a breath._

_Take a silent breath, hold in the change,_

_Tell yourself you still live here, take your bags upstairs._

_You still share a name, but you're not the same._

_You don't fight it._

_You don't hide it._

_It's a whole new game._

* * *

"Professor Vexen, could you please explain how you found the circumference of the semi-circle attached to the rectangle…" Sora sighed; forgetting to pay attention the first time it was explained. He had been daydreaming, which happens to be one of Sora's favorite past-times.

Sora wasn't dumb. In fact, he was extremely intelligent. He placed into the top three at Sunset Hill Academy, when they lived in Twilight Town. He just couldn't seem to focus here though. Maybe it had to do with a certain Greek God looming over his shoulder in disgust every two minutes. Maybe it also had to do with how attractive he was.

"If you had been listening the first time, Vexen wouldn't have to go back and explain the problem just for you." Riku spat out, not even bothering to look at the brown-haired boy.

Sora truly didn't understand the other boy's problems. He hadn't done anything to upset the silver-haired boy.

"What is your problem with me? I did absolutely nothing to you. You're such an asshole." Sora finished, cringing at the fact that the class, and Vexen had heard him.

"Sora! I expected better than that from you." Sora sunk in his seat, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Both of you, my office after school. This little feud that Mr. Misaki here has started will end. Today." Vexen turned back to the board, not paying any attention to the annoyed expression Riku cast into the air.

"Way to go. The last thing I want to do on a Friday is to spend time with you. Way to ruin my night." Riku looked at him, finally. Sora looked straight into his eyes, allowing himself to be filled with the empty insults that Riku would throw his way.

All Sora wanted to know was why Riku treated him like this. He didn't do a thing. Could it be the people he hung out with? Or could Riku really be that judgmental? The bell chimed loudly, signaling the end of the fourth block.

"Sora! Let's go get some lunch. I'll save your seat." Demyx smiled, linking hands with the other boy walking next to him.

Sora smiled lightly watching the two leave. He picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders before exiting the room. It was only a short walk to the cafeteria from the Trigonometry room. Down the hall, and to the right.

* * *

Sora walked into the cafeteria and spotted the table all the way in the back corner. He saw Demyx, and Zexion. Axel and Namine, and Kairi and Roxas.

Roxas… Roxas was smiling, and laughing. That immediately put a smile on the brunette's face as he walked up to the table, placing his backpack on the floor next to his seat.

"Hey everybody." Sora smiled, feeling the presence from everybody around the table.

"Sora! Your brother is incredible on piano." Kairi bragged, nudging the blonde to her left. Roxas's cheeks inflamed, trying to look as modest as possible.

"You played for her?" Sora asked, flashing the two a bright smile. "I'm surprised, but tell me something I don't know Kairi. I'm telling you, just wait till you hear him sing." Roxas looked at Sora, still shaken up from the 'breakthrough' he had with Kairi just an hour before.

"We'll see about that Sora…" Roxas defended, trying his hardest to continue building the metaphorical walls that surrounded him.

"Oh come on Roxy. You at least have to audition for little old me." Axel came up behind him, placing both of his hands on Roxas's shoulders, giving them a short, seductive rub. Roxas blushed, shrugging Axel's hands off of his shoulders. He didn't bother turning around before speaking.

"I said no…" Roxas answered defiantly, noticing that Kairi looked like she was getting upset. He looked away; sure that it was something different.

"If I recall… You actually didn't give me an answer." Axel fought, rubbing a single hand through Roxas's hair. "And besides, I never take no for an answer."

"Axel, let him go. When he wants to, he will." Kairi spat out, in the nicest way possible. Axel sighed, giving Kairi a look, before walking back to his seat across the table. As he sat, Roxas's eyes met with the deep green eyes across the table. A small blush crossed his face, allowing Axel to send a small wink. Roxas rolled his eyes, trying to hide the discomfort. When Roxas looked away, Kairi made it her job to catch Axel's attention. She winked at him, and mouthed the words 'Just leave it to me.'

Sora nudged his brother, leaning closer so their conversation could be a little more intimate.

"I'm proud of you Rox. I know it must have been hard, but you took the first step. That's always the hardest. Take the second. Sing, Rox…" Sora smiled, placing a hand on Roxas's back.

Roxas shrugged off Sora's hand, still slightly upset at all the prying that was taking place.

"Sora., just… Just stop." Roxas sighed, knowing that his attitude probably hurt his brother's feelings. He had accepted the fact that he would eventually have to get back into the swing of things. The constant prying however didn't help.

"Look, I know you just want me to return to my normal routine, but it's much harder to when everyone is jumping down my throat about it. I need time. The sooner people accept that, the better it'll be." Roxas sighed, placing a hand smoothly through his hair. Kairi, who had been eavesdropping, placed a delicate smile on her face before standing up and pulling Roxas up with her.

"I'm not too hungry, Roxas come with me." She smiled, knowing Roxas wouldn't mind leaving the already tense situation.

"I'll see you later Sora… Sorry." He looked away, walking past Kairi. Being in front of her, he couldn't see Kairi slap the back of Axel's head, motioning for him to follow.

* * *

"He's only trying to help." Kairi explained, walking into the large room lined with mirrors and a baby grand piano in the corner. The redhead sauntered in, finding her way to the center of the room. The floor below them was a soft grey marley, padded and soft to the touch.

"Did I ever say I needed help?" Roxas combated. He sighed uncomfortably, realizing that he was lashing out to somebody who was the only person that truly understood the issue in question.

"I didn't say that Roxas." She sighed. "You've been here a week, and I already got you to take your first step." She smiled, walking closer to the piano in the corner. "It's time for your next step."

Roxas watched her intently as she approached the piano with a determined stare.

"And besides," She turned around to flash him a delicate smile, laced with devilishness. "We have to practice our duet."

"Kairi… You're right. I know you are, believe me, but you all just need to back off."

Smooth Roxas. _Smooth._

The redhead flashed him a look so intense that Roxas knew he was wrong.

"Roxas, push away the people that want you to succeed one more time, and I guarantee you there won't be anybody left." She began walking, striding slowly towards the door.

"Wait."

Did Roxas say that? If he _had_ said that, he didn't realize it.

"What? I have more important things to do then waste my time trying to get you to do something that makes you _happy._ You realize how fucked up that sounds, right?"

Instead of retaliating, Roxas simply nodded. Everything she said was correct. She wasn't asking him to do anything that he didn't like. The price of friends is costly. Kairi could be asking him to snort some cocaine with her, or maybe even hide a dead body.

Yeah… Kairi was definitely one of _those_ girls.

He snapped back, placing a small smile against his face. "You're right." He saw her expression fall, knowing quite well that he was already forgiven.

"You're absolutely right, it's so goddamn stupid that I am fighting about something that I should be praising. My mom just wants me to be happy…" He finished, realizing that the girl was now right in front of him.

"So don't you think you owe it to her? To make _her_ happy?" Right again. She smiled, receiving a nod and a laugh from the blonde-haired boy in front of her.

"Promise me." She stated, determined to release him from this hell.

"What?"

"Promise me, that you'll sing. And promise me, that you'll love every second of it."

"Kairi, that's a little strange…"

"Promise!" She grabbed for his torso, allowing her fingers to dance across Roxas's sides. Earning exasperated laughs from the blonde boy, she began to smile.

"A-Alright! Fine, I promise! Jus- HAH- let me GO!" He pushed her away, allowing himself to laugh.

That felt _incredible._

"Good." She replied simply, turning around towards the sound booth that was placed in the right-hand corner of the balcony.

"Axel! Start the track please! Number nine!" She smiled devilishly, seeing the betrayed look cross Roxas's face.

"… Kairi, what the hell?" He looked at her, teeming with anger.

But then again… Was he even mad?

He laughed lightly whenever he saw the fiery redhead appear in the sound box. Kairi had won.

Kairi. Must. Be. Destroyed.

"You promised, Roxas. Remember, I start the song. You do the second verse, then we both sing the ending."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Take the stick out of your ass and sing. It's just me and Axel"

_Just_ Axel? It was never, _just_ Axel.

The smooth melody filled the room, reverberating off the walls in a way that surrounded Roxas with a melodious enchantment. The song was truly beautiful, and he knew that Kairi had picked it because it was very relatable.

He rolled his eyes up at Axel, who gave him a curt salute.

He almost felt betrayed. And yet… _This_ was what felt right.

_Fucked it up again I guess, but then that's what I do._

_Been told too many times, that I should think my actions through._

_Maybe that's too much to ask, and maybe that's okay._

_Cause I make my own way… I make my own way._

Her voice astounded him for the second time in one day. It was crystalline clear, and it made Roxas smile, despite the bubbling sensation that was filling his stomach. Sure, he was nervous, and sure he didn't want to do this. But Kairi had put up such a good argument; he felt he owed it to his friend.

_Friend… _Best friend.

_Cause you don't know, anything about me._

_No you don't know, all that I can be._

_If I told you, would it even matter?_

_If I showed you, if I showed you where I hide my heart._

He looked at the girl in front of him, almost mesmerized by the performance she was giving. He smiled lightly at her finish.

"You can do it." She reassured, taking a step back to give Roxas his room.

She was right. He could do it. And he would.

But what if he doesn't like it? What if it doesn't sound good, or if he forgets the words? What if it makes him mad, or upset? Or what if he cries? What if he completely embarrasses himself in front of Kairi and Axel.

Axel.

"Go!"

_P-Pretty girls, who have it all, whose life is like a dream._

_Pirouette through perfect days, dripping self-esteem._

"Keep going!" Kairi prodded, noticing the small tear form in the corner of Roxas's eyes. She walked towards him, noticing the way Axel had peered out of the sound booth to listen. Completely captivated.

"Don't stop." She gave Roxas's arms a gentle rub, before flashing him a smile.

Again. Her smile was contagious.

_Confident, and effortless, and beautiful and clean._

_Put up on pedestals, and treated like a queen._

He lunged forward, grabbing the redhead's hands. He squeezed tight, in a way that was almost selfish. As if he would float away if he weren't grounded. The feeling was surreal in a way that he had never felt this much excitement and bliss in doing something.

He also couldn't shake his mother from his thoughts… And for that, he cried.

_Mix a little pick me up, till life begins to blur._

He noticed Kairi's mouth moving as well, singing along to the melody that Roxas was once singing. Their voices meshed perfectly, and Roxas found himself feeling complete ecstasy.

_Listen as the whispers scream, "Hey what's wrong with her?"_

_I shout over the words they say, and I will walk away._

_And I will be okay. I don't need you anyway - _

_Cause you don't know, anything about me. _

_And you don't know, how I play a part._

_If I told you, would it even matter?_

_If I showed you, if I showed you where I hide my heart._

_Someone else for just a day, I tear the skin, I'd eat away._

_To step into, some other shoes, how could a boy like me refuse?_

_So if I had the chance to choose, the things I'd change, for me I'd lose._

_To see the world, through someone else's eyes._

_No you don't know, anything about me._

_And you don't know, all that I can be._

_If I told you, would it even matter?_

"If I let you." He finished, closing his eyes tight around the tears that had managed to form throughout the last chorus. He felt a pair of hands rub gently against his arms, before throwing himself into the object of affection. He wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him, and allowed himself to cry.

Tears.

_Happy, thankful tears._

"Roxas… You're incredible..." She squeezed tighter. "The world needs to hear that. Don't be so selfish… Share the gift." She smiled, feeling his arms close around her tighter.

"T-Thank you…" He sobbed out, laughing at himself for the tears that were falling effortlessly.

She giggled, allowing the embrace to break. "Don't thank me… I'm just one of many people who want to see you _happy._ Roxas…" She stopped before continuing, making sure he was staring straight into her eyes.

"You _do_ have a family. Sora, your aunt and uncle, your friends…" She smiled. "Me. Even if you don't think so. Even if we met but a week ago. We're your family. And families don't take no for an answer."

She felt the familiar pair of arms wrap around her torso once more. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the soft tuft of dirty-blonde colored hair.

On the second floor, the sound booth window slowly slid closed.

* * *

"The sooner one of you talk, the sooner you can leave." Vexen stated, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the two defiant boys in front of him.

There was a chilling silence that filled the room. Riku looked down to his hands, in an unimpressed way, exuding an air that stated 'I don't give a fuck.'

Sora allowed his eyes to dart back and forth, from Vexen to Riku, before deciding to finally speak.

"Professor, I really don't understand why this even started." He stated simply, noticing no movement from the silver-haired boy sitting next to him.

"I apologize for cursing in your classroom, but his comment was unnecessary and so has every other comment been." He allowed his gaze to shift to Riku's.

"Forgive me, for needing a little extra help." He looked away, immediately regretting giving into his anger.

"Sora, from what I've heard, you've never needed extra help. You are one of the most intelligent boys that ever crossed Sunset Hill Academy, and you are on your way to being top of your class this year." He paused, seeing Sora shift uncomfortably on top of the hard plastic seat.

He heard Riku scoff, immediately causing his blood to boil.

"The past week I've known you, you have moved from attentive, to day-dreamer. I do not know what is ailing you, but we need to figure it out." Vexen closed his eyes, pulling his glasses off his face.

"Maybe if he stopped staring at me all class, he would be able to get something done. I understand that I'm gorgeous, but you don't need to show it on every inch of your body." Riku spat, turning away from Sora's gaze.

A deep crimson blush danced across Sora's cheekbones, causing a rage to well up in his stomach.

Rage? More like _butterflies._

"Oh my god, get over yourself!" Sora sighed, exasperated before Vexen spoke.

"Riku! You have been disruptive since you began in my class. And your grades aren't anything to show for." He scolded.

Sora looked over, immediately seeing Riku's glare soften as his head shifted down to stare at his thumbs.

"I _don't_ want to fail you Riku. But between a D you hold in my class, and the constant interruptions, that is grounds for failing." Vexen finished, leaning forward in his chair. A small smile appeared on his face, sign that he had thought of something pure genius.

"Your punishment, both of you, is such." Vexen stood up, walking to the front of his desk.

"You both will stay after school, every day, till your grade is brought up to a B. Since you both can't stand each other, I figure that I would give you the means to build a solid, workable friendship. All the while, Sora here will tutor you." He smiled, victoriously.

"You have got to be kidding me." Riku spat, looking at Sora in disgust. "I can't be seen with _him."_

"Then take the failing grade, and I'll see you again next year." Vexen stated calmly. "This is something that will be taken seriously. You both could learn a lot from each other."

"Professor, I don't see why I'm being punished. I haven't done anything wrong." Sora fought, not wanting to spend more time with Riku.

Alone. In a locked room. By themselves.

"You can learn a lot from Riku, Sora. And I'm sure if you don't do this, and Riku fails... Well... Things will be even worse between you two." He finished, walking closer to the door.

"This arrangement starts Monday. Until your grade is brought up to a B, you will be here for an hour every day, in my classroom." He looked at the two boys in front of him, knowing quite well that they won't say a word.

"Understood?" He smiled, receiving a nod from both boys.

"Good. Get out."

* * *

Despite the roller coaster of emotions on this fine, chilly, October day, Roxas's day had been…

_Fun._

Waking up this morning, he really didn't think somebody that he's only known for only a week would get him to do two things that he promised himself he wouldn't.

But he was glad she did.

"So I was thinking for our third song, we could start wri-"

"Kairi."

"-cause I really think we'll be able to do an incredible job. With your composition abilities, and my… um… Yeah, with your composition abilities, we'll really impre-"

"Kairi."

"-nd do you really think anybody is going to see that coming from somebody that's only going to be here for 3 months at the ti-"

"Kairi!"

"What?" She looked at him as if he had three heads. As if he hadn't been trying to get her attention for the best ten minutes.

"Can we… _Not_ talk about music right now?" Roxas laughed, unsure if Kairi really had not heard him the countless times he's tried to get her attention.

But before he could get his answer, he was cut short by a car that had managed to make its way to stop right by the two walking.

The window slid down gently to reveal a certain fiery tuft of red hair.

Exactly what Roxas needed right now.

"I've seemed to have lost my cat… You two kids think you can uh… Jump on in and help me find it?" He smiled deviously, sending a wink to the blonde-haired boy. "I promise I'm not a… kidnapper…"

"Axel, you're such a prick." Kairi spoke, with a gentle laugh, sliding into the back of the car.

"I'd rather walk the rest of the way home." Roxas stated simply, feeling the urge to run away. He still hadn't talked to Axel about the impromptu singing that had occurred during lunch.

"Rox, just get in. It's chilly anyway." Kairi muttered, closing the back door.

"There's room for you up here, Rox." Axel smiled, patting the passenger seat next to him.

"I said I'd rather walk." He fought, even though his body betrayed him from simply standing there.

"Then why aren't you walking away?" He smiled, pushing the door open by leaning over and unlocking it. "Come on Rox, I won't bite… Unless you want me to." He laughed when he saw the blush that had appeared on the blonde-haired boys face as he slid into the car.

* * *

"Thank you for driving me home. I'll see you Monday."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Monday? That's two days Roxas. I don't think I can go that long without seeing you." He smiled, watching the other as he stepped out of the car. He put the car in park, and quickly turned it off, earning a shocked expression from the other boy.

"W-What are you doing…?" Roxas stated, walking towards the front of his house in a faster pace.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking you to the doo-"

"I can walk myself just fine, thank you, goodnight." He smiled and tried to verbally push him away.

Then the door opened.

"Axel, dear! I haven't seen you in months!" Aerith called lightly, walking out onto the porch with open arms, only to have the taller boy greet her with a hug.

"Been super busy with school. I graduate this year you know." He smiled, earning a sad expression from Aerith.

_Axel was a senior? _

"Axel, I don't even want to think about it!" She smiled, swatting him with the dishtowel that she was holding.

"Will you be attending our annual Halloween party next weekend?" She smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I thought I'd come by early and set up, like last year." He looked back at Roxas, who was simply watching the scene unravel, shock dripping off his face.

"Perfect! It'll be you, Dem, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas. We'll get done a lot faster than last year!" She smiled walking into the house, before turning back one last time.

"I'm just finishing dinner, dear. Would you like to stay?" She smiled, seeing Roxas's face drop and a blush dance across his face.

_No, NO._

"Nah, I have to get home to my mom. Promised her I would help cook tonight. Family's coming over." He smiled, noticing the look on Roxas's face. "Thank you though, Aunt Aerith. I'll be sure to come by again soon." He smiled, walking over to Roxas as Aerith walked back into the house.

_Aunt_ Aerith? Just how close were they?

"I missed her. Incredible woman. You be good to her, you hear?" He smiled before placing his hand on the side of Roxas's face, giving it a light rub with his thumb. He walked over to his car, before stopping and turning around.

"Oh, and hey Rox," He paused; knowing what he was about to say would surely fluster the blonde.

"You have a beautiful voice." He stepped into the car, turned it on, and drove down the street. It was as if it was out of a movie. He found that he wanted to smile, blush, cry, and laugh all at the same time.

His body decided to blush, and tingle in every aspect of giddy school girl. His mind, decided to storm into his house angrily.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious. Thanks Aunt Aerith." Sora beamed, seeming that he wanted to get away from the table as fast as possible.

"Thank you dear, but sit! Stay!" She smiled before placing her fork down. "How did school go?" She looked at the two of them.

Somewhere between Aerith explaining why she knew and _liked_ Axel, and dinnertime, Sora had walked in.

They had eaten dinner as a family, and both Sora and Roxas had found an excuse to calm down and relax.

"Yes, tell us about school. You keep everything from us like you hate us." Cloud replied drying, earning a scoff from Sora. Cloud began to laugh lightly, before placing his glass of water against his lips.

Roxas looked at Sora, who knew that he didn't want to talk about the contents of his day. Sora, being the good brother he is, spoke up.

"I got detention." He looked at his aunt and uncle, ready to be reprimanded.

"Really? For what?" Aerith's bell like voice spoke, as she took her napkin off of her lap and placed it onto the table.

"U-Um… Being disruptive in class… But I didn't do anything, I swear." He defended.

"I believe you honey." Aerith said plainly, earning a nod from Cloud as well.

"Just don't let it happen again." He warned, knowing that neither Sora nor Roxas would want to see what was on the other end of that warning.

"Got it." He smiled.

Then he remembered what had truly happened. He sighed, and realized that it was time to do what Sora did best. Lie.

"And um… I was asked by my Trigonometry teacher to be a… tutor… Yes! A tutor for people in the class that weren't doing that well. He said that he would give me extra credit if I did it, and he would talk to my other teachers for perks as well." He smiled, hoping that Aerith and Cloud would believe him. The story seemed believable.

"That's wonderful Sora! How long will you be doing it?" Aerith smiled, truly interested in his newly found 'job.'

"Well um, he didn't say a definite… But it's everyday after school for an hour." He slipped it in fast, hoping it didn't sound like too big of a deal.

"Well Sora, that's wonderful. I'm glad you're making good use of what the school has to offer, and what you have to offer." Cloud replied, almost _proud._

Sora smiled, and looked over to Roxas who gave him a look that caused shivers to run up and down Sora's back.

_You lie like a rug on a floor, Sora._

He smiled, and placed his napkin on the table. "I have some homework that I want to get done so I can relax this weekend. So I'm going to go upstairs. Thanks for dinner again." Roxas smiled, excusing himself from the table and his family. Knowing quite well that Sora would follow, he ran up the stairs and into his room.

"I too, have homework… So I think I'm going to go up… too." Sora smiled, excusing himself from the table. He received gentle smiles from both Cloud and Aerith, and made his way up the stairs slowly.

"He's totally lying about the tutoring job. Ayumi already called me." Aerith stated amused, with a light laugh.

"Riku's mother?" Cloud asked, earning a nod from his wife.

"Let's just say this should be interesting." Aerith stated lightly, before standing up to clear the table.

* * *

"So what really happened Sora?" Roxas fell onto his brother's bed, with a light laugh.

"God damn Riku happened." Sora sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "He got me and him in trouble, and Vexen is making me tutor him to make up for the disruptions." He sat up quickly, crossing his legs as he turned to face Roxas.

"Now I have to spend every day after school with him." Sora spat, sounding completely uninterested.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Roxas joked, knowing quite well of how Sora felt about the silver-haired god. "Maybe you guys will start dating." Roxas stated abruptly, noticing the large blush that had made it's way across Sora's entire face.

"I don't _want_ to date him. He's… He's so… _Riku." _Sora cringed at the fact he couldn't say that many horrible things about him. Sure he was mean, but that's the only side of him Sora had seen. Maybe he could actually be nice… Maybe he's misunderstood.

"So Riku? Sounds endearing." Roxas smiled, feeling Sora's anger.

"I don't want to hear it. What about you and Axel?" Sora cooed, noticing his brothers immediate discomfort.

"When are you two going to start dating? Everybody knows it's inevitable. Dem and Zexion have a running bet right now. If you want Dem to lose, I would start dating Axel anytime after November 17th. " Sora spoke, seeing the hurt expression on Roxas's face before throwing one of his pillows at him.

"I'll agree to drop it, if you do the same." Sora smiled, feeling a pillow crash against his torso.

"Deal." He smiled, laughing gently. He allowed himself to let go for once, allowing laughter to overcome himself as well as his brother. After about a minute, it finally died down, before Sora spoke up.

"I'm proud of you Rox… Really." He smiled, reaching over and pulling his brother into a hug.

"Ugh, get off." He pushed Sora away, receiving a small laugh in return.

"Really Rox… One week here and you've already gotten better." Sora smiled sweetly.

"I know… I feel better. I really do. Thank Kairi for that." He smiled, before thinking of his former life. "I've never had a friend that seemed to care that much for me… Not even Olette." He thought about his life in Twilight Town, and his old friends. All the adventures they used to go on, and all the times they would just hang out in his house. Where everything was. His family, his life, his love.

But it was different now. He no longer had his old friends. But because of Kairi, he realized that he _did_ have a family. And he did have his love.

And finally, for the first time…

He knew he would be happier here.

* * *

I feel comfortable with this chapter. I don't know though. :/ Review, critique, and let me know what you think of the pairings, relationships between characters, and the story so far. If you thought that the entire story revolved around Roxas's guilt and life, then you have a LOT more coming! Hope you enjoy it. You're all incredible. (:

Aiden.


	4. Two Steps Forward, Nine Steps Back

**Title: **Perfect For You

**Author:** roxminallo

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix owns ALL rights.  
I own story/plot.

**Rating:** PG-13. ish...

**Author's Note:** I've been struggling with this one for a little while everybody. I'm trying to keep a solid check on the relationships that I am forming. I hope that Roxas and Sora's relationship is staying true, although some might not like what you'll see in the next chapter. I think that I'm developing Kairi's and Roxas's well. It's based strongly on the relationship my best friend and I have. Let me know what you think. And a couple of you have been wondering where a few characters might fit in. Well, have no fear. You'll be meeting a lively bunch this chapter. This is my largest chapter yet, because there is so much past information introduced. I had so much to say in so little time, so I hope that I did it justice. Let me know what you think. If it's awful, please let me know. As always, review, critique, and tell me if you love it, or hate it. Maybe favorite… or follow… That would be nice. You guys are the best.

I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. My beta is on vacation. I promised to get this out to you, so I edited it as much as possible so that it would be ready. I hope I didn't miss anything major.

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

**Date Begun:** May 29th

**Date Posted:** July 29th. Two months. Sorry it took so long. I hope it's worth it.

Chapter Four - "Two Steps Forward, Nine Steps Back"

* * *

"Zexion… Thanks again for getting me this job. You don't know how much this helps." Roxas's lips pulled into a bright smile naturally, watching the slate-haired boy in front of him intently.

The boy took a small break from placing pricing stickers onto a stack of newly delivered books to look up at Roxas with a narrow face. "Just don't screw up, or we'll both be fired." Zexion stated simply.

Translation: You're welcome, anything for a friend.

"Take a look around the store and familiarize yourself with it." Zexion stated easily, moving his finished stack to the cart that would soon be dragged around the store to deliver books to their rightful place. "You'll start Tuesday. For now, we have you Tuesday through Thursday." Zexion stated as he looked down at the sheet in front of him. He handed it to Roxas, who took it willingly.

"You'll work six to nine those three days. We only offer 9 hours a week for the first two months, and then you can have more. Don't fuck up." Zexion smiled gently, pushing the clunky metal cart across the dull green carpet.

Roxas smiled, holding back a laugh. This was only his second one on one interaction with Zexion, and Roxas already felt like he knew him so well.

He stepped away from the front desk and the registers, and began walking all the way to the back of the bookstore. The bookstore back in Twilight Town was much bigger compared to the one here on the mainlands.

Here, the store was tucked into a little shopping strip on the main road of the village. It was adorable, really.

Roxas looked left, into the children's section and allowed his eyes to dart around the corner at the various objects in his line of vision. He smiled, turning his head to the right to see the entire section devoted to soundtracks, and movies.

"You are not easy to track down."

Roxas turned, recognizing the beautiful light voice. Allowing his smile to stay put on his face, he laughed lightly.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found, doofus." He joked, laughing at Kairi's exasperated expression.

"I've been looking all over this island for you, until Dem told me that you'd be here." Kairi looked forward, following the blonde-haired boy through the store.

"Leave it to him to foil my plans." He winked, expelling a sigh from the girl next to him.

"I thought I'd take you on a tour of the island today." She stated simply, pulling her hair up into a low ponytail, allowing her bangs to fall forward.

"Can't." Roxas ran his hand across a bookshelf labeled 'Mystery.' Looking at the titles, he continued. "I promised my aunt and uncle I'd be home early to help with dinner."

"I already asked your aunt and uncle and they said they didn't expect you back till tonight. Filthy liar." She smiled devilishly as Roxas looked at her with bewilderment.

"So now you have no choice." Kairi grabbed his arm, and began puling him forward towards the doors.

Roxas shot Zexion a look of desperation before being pulled past the counters.

"Remember. Tuesday at six." The slate-haired boy added, smiling gently before watching Kairi pull an unwilling Roxas out of the store.

* * *

"Welcome. Would you be interested in trying our seasonal Pumpkin Spiced Latte?"

"Um… No thank you. I was wondering if I could have a job application…" Sora spoke softly; watching as the girl in front of him condescendingly laid her eyes upon him.

"I'm sorry, how old are you?" The girl asked harshly, doubt laced within each breath she expelled.

"I'm seventeen… Can I please have a job application?" Sora pressed once more, hearing a small laugh from the girl in front of him.

"I just wanted to know how old you are. We're not hiring." She said, turning to the next customer in line.

Sora stared at her for once last second, before turning around to walk towards the door. He didn't understand the people on Destiny Islands. At least people in Twilight Town had a sense of common courtesy.

"Who asked for an application?"

"I did." Sora spoke without a second thought. He turned around, only to be confronted with a taller, beautiful, brunette man.

"Nobody's asked for a job application in months. You sure you want to work _here?_" The man spoke, feeling the stare of the younger girl behind the register. "We could always use another part time, however." He stated, looking over to the girl behind the counter. She laughed nervously before putting money in the register.

"I just really need a job…" Sora spoke softly, adverting his gaze towards the floor.

"He's seventeen Leon, I already asked him." The girl behind the counter laughed obnoxiously, before serving another customer.

"You don't look seventeen. What's your name?" Leon walked over to the counter and pulled out a small packet, before returning to the entrance.

"My name's Sora Gainsborough. I just moved here from Twil-"

"Sora?" Leon's eyebrows raised, a small smile planted on his face.

"Well would you look at that?" He laughed lightly, tossing the application to the side table.

"Um… excuse me?" Sora looked up to the man, not exactly sure how he seemed to be familiar.

"I've heard a lot about you. Mostly from Riku." The man laughed upon seeing Sora's expression, paired with rosy-red cheeks.

"Looks like someone has a crush, Leon…"

"Yuffie. Run back and get a shirt and an apron." Leon spoke, dismissing the gawking girl.

"W-what have you heard about me?" Sora swallowed, allowing himself to be led to the front register.

"Nothing special, don't flatter yourself." Leon smiled into his words, obviously toying with the younger brunette. "Just that you can't take your eyes off him."

"That isn't true!" Sora spat, watching as Yuffie came forward with a navy green polo, and light tan apron.

"Tell you what Sora. I love fucking with Riku's life, and this day just seems to be getting better and better. You start work Monday. Five o'clock. Just enough time to finish yours and Riku's tutoring date." Leon smiled, handing the items to Sora.

"I-It isn't a date…"

"Sora. You and I both know that you find him… incredibly arousing." Leon slowed his words; content with the look of bewilderment he received from the younger boy.

Sora's face flushed, hearing the obnoxious laughter from the two standing in front of him.

"Five o'clock. Don't be late." Leon nodded to Yuffie, signaling her back to her station behind the counter. "And remember to bring valid identification." Leon turned, walking back towards the kitchen.

"U-Um… Leon…" Sora prodded lightly, feeling uneasy about this entire encounter.

"Hm?" Leon hummed, not even bothering to turn around to listen.

"Does… Riku, hate me?" Sora asked lightly, almost already knowing the answer.

_This just gets better and better._

"I wouldn't say hate." Leon sighed, turning around, allowing his lips to pull up in a small grin. "He just doesn't take well to having a boy always stare at him." Leon finished.

"Riku's… straight?" Sora questioned, honestly surprised. …Not that Sora really cared.

Leon just laughed that same condescending laugh before walking away into the back room.

Sora looked down at the articles of clothing in his hands before walking out the door. At least he found a job.

* * *

"I figured I would bring you out here last, since it's my favorite place and all." Kairi smiled, allowing her feet to touch the wooden dock ahead of her. Climbing out, she offered a hand to the boy behind her.

"I also figured, you'd like it too." She smiled, watching as Roxas's eyes danced across the beautiful landscape before him. He laid his feet down on the dock and followed Kairi to the end, before stepping out onto the sand in front of him.

"I didn't even know this existed." Roxas said lightly, absorbing the over-abundant energy that the redhead was giving off.

"That's the best part…" She smiled, turning around to point to a large formation of trees in the distance. "That's where we always used to fight. There's a large wooden lookout tower up there." She smiled at Roxas's confused expression.

"Sword fight… We all would fight, and 'train' in hopes of one day leaving the island on our own." She paused, sighing lightly. "We were kids…" She laughed, immediately causing the other to laugh.

"What's that over there?" Roxas pointed to a large bridge that emptied onto a small island, with a large bent tree.

"That's our island."

"Your island?"

"Well… Not really. But Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Riku, and I would always come here after school and sit for hours." She smiled.

"Riku?" Roxas looked at her with disbelief, not seeing exactly how he fit into this.

"Yeah, Riku." Kairi's smile fell slightly. "We all used to be best friends."

"What happened?" Roxas inquired, hoping that Kairi was comfortable with sharing this information with her.

"There's still more to see before I explain that." She laughed, an empty laugh that caused Roxas to wonder if she was truly over everything that happened. Still, he followed her onto the pavement that seemed to snake it's way to the lookout tower. Instead, she led him through a patch of trees.

"Um… Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up and follow." Kairi smiled lightly, excited about showing something so personal to Roxas.

She pulled a thicket of foliage to the side to reveal a whole in the mountain of the island. It was big enough for the both of them to fit through.

"I'm not going in there." Roxas spat, beginning to walk away.

"Yes you are." Kairi grabbed his hand, and pushed him to the ground. She kneeled down behind him, and used all her might to start pushing him into the crawlspace.

Roxas laughed, loudly at the sensation stabbing on his backside, before he started to willingly crawl.

"Okay, okay! Kairi, Jesus, stop!" Roxas laughed, crawling slightly faster to get away from the prodding. When he finally turned his head back around, he had made it through the passage.

It was a small cave, with a door on the far end, and multiple cave drawings. Roxas smiled as he stood up and brushed the sand off of his jeans.

"Did you guys do all this?" He looked back, watching the girl brush the remaining sand off of her jeans as well.

"Mhhm. Most were Riku, Axel, and I. There's a couple from Dem and Zexion, and a couple that all of us did. That's the newest one." Kairi pointed to a large to a large, star shaped etching. On each prong of the star, was the face of what looked like the five friends.

"That's a paopu fruit. Legend says that if two people share the same fruit, their destinies become intertwined, forever." She smiled, finally making her way to the same plane as her friend.

"So you'll always be together. Even if you're not friends." Roxas smiled lightly, it was honestly sweet.

"Yeah." Kairi looked to the opposite side of the cave, admiring all of their crazy etchings.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Roxas pried, hearing a small laugh from the redheaded girl.

"If you must know…" She sighed, turning around to face him.

"We all used to be best friends, Axel, Riku, Demyx, and I. Then, when we were in seventh grade, Zexion moved here from Radiant Garden. People at school treated him horribly. I mean… He was the first openly gay kid at our school. People didn't really like that."

"So you guys took him in?" Roxas guessed, earning a 'no' from the girl.

"Not exactly. Demyx did. We knew immediately that he was obsessed with him. He wouldn't leave him alone, his entire demeanor changed, and he started trying to calm down, and impress Zexion. That's when he told us he was gay too." Kairi smiled.

"It was so god damn emotional and dramatic." She laughed. "But everything is in our circle of friends. High school, am I right?" She earned a small smile from the boy in front of her before continuing.

"And before we knew it… Zexion and Demyx were together. It shocked all of us." She laughed.

"Then… Riku started changing." She allowed her eyes to dart to the wall, replaying the scene through her head like it was a movie.

"Axel and I grew up together; we did everything together since I could remember. Then when Demyx and Zexion started dating, our group outings would be kind of awkward. Demyx and Zexion would be together. And that left Axel, Riku, and I. Riku began… clinging, to Axel more and more. I was basically a third wheel."

Roxas's smile faltered, somehow knowing how this story would unfold.

"He would get really jealous whenever Axel would do things without him, and began distancing himself from me completely."

"Then… One day." Kairi turned back to Roxas. "He came out to us. Told Axel how much he loves him, and that he's never felt this way about somebody, and how comfortable he feels around him."

Roxas's stomachs dropped, feeling an intense sensation bubble and burn in the depths of his abdomen.

"A-Axel?" Roxas stuttered, expression and color draining from his porcelain face.

"Someone sounds jealous…" Kairi snickered lightly at the pout that Roxas shipped to her.

"I-I'm not jealous… I just didn't expect that." He answered quickly. He let his eyes fall to the floor before continuing.

"So… What happened?" Roxas sighed, feeling Kairi's judgment. He heard a laugh before speaking up.

"Kairi, just tell me."

"Okay, okay." She finished laughing, placing on a delicate smile. "So here's what happened lover-boy."

"Axel was honest with him. He told him that he didn't feel the same, and that they were too good of friends to try something that could split them apart."

"But they split apart anyway…" Roxas added, feeling slightly better that Axel turned him down.

"Well that was on Riku's account." Kairi stated gently. "Axel mentioned it to me, and Riku went off the deep end. Denied all accounts of it, split apart from us, became… popular." Kairi looked away.

"His last words to Axel were in the hall way my freshman year." She paused, allowing her voice to catch in her throat. "'Move faggot.'"

"You're fucking kidding me." Roxas's mouth dropped open, truly upset that somebody could say that. "There is no way I'm letting Sora go near him." Roxas fought, before being interrupted.

"No… Roxas, it might actually be good." Kairi lifted her head, walking past the five-pronged paopu etching towards the entrance.

"Come on." She motioned, and began crawling through the hole.

It took less than a minute to resurface to the other side, and the sun was already setting. It must be close to six o'clock.

Roxas followed Kairi off of the pavement, and back to the dock before stopping.

"How will Sora having feelings for Riku help the situation?"

"Well…" Kairi paused, just long enough to turn around to the blonde-haired boy. "Maybe Riku will fall for him as well. And maybe… Things might go back to the way they were."

"And you would be okay with that? After everything that Riku has done?" Roxas combated, only to be answered with a smile.

"Of course… You saw yourself. We're intertwined, as cheesy as that is." She laughed lightly. "We'll always be together."

The sun set into the distance, a sliver of yellow still poking over the red sky across the water. In the mere minute that it took for the sun to disappear, Roxas finally realized the one thing that he could never understand.

Forgive, and forget. Hold close the people that hurt you, and forgive them when they come back.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck." Roxas stared ahead at the large cork board that hung gently on the walls outside of the performing arts complex.

"I didn't audition." Roxas spat, looking at the redheaded girl who simply stood there and smiled.

"Have you already forgotten our little singing escapade in the dance hall?" Roxas froze upon hearing that voice sneak up behind him. He turned around to see that the taller man was just a foot away from him, looking down.

"That's all I needed to hear. I told Selphie immediately how incredible you were, and bam. You're got a lead, sweet-stuff." Axel cooed, placing a hand on Roxas's arm.

Roxas swatted it off, backing away slowly from the other boy.

"I'm not doing it. You didn't even ask me if I wanted to be considered. You're basically forcing me to do this, like… fuck Axel." Roxas looked at him, fire in his eyes.

"You are so hot when you're mad at me." Axel bit his lip, loving the anger that was protruding off of the younger boy in front of him.

"Axel, read my lips. I am not, doing this production. Jesus, don't you people ever fucking stop? I open up to you, and I let you in. You go behind my back and do the one thing that I _didn't_ want to happen." Roxas stared straight into Kairi's eyes, watching the girl's smile fall. He turned to Axel, who also seemed to have changed from his flirtatious demeanor, to an immediately apologetic.

"Rox… I just wanted to help."

"Well this isn't fucking helping." Roxas pushed away from the two's advances and walked away. Spotting his brother in the corner of his eye, he immediately walked the other direction into the quad.

Before Sora could even call out his brother's name, he was gone, faster than he had ever seen him walk away from somebody. Sora sighed, watching his brother escape into the academic building. He turned his gaze to the entrance of the theatre, allowing his feet to walk towards the two redheads.

"What's wrong with Roxas…?" Sora questioned, noticing the dismal expressions on both Axel and Kairi. Before saying another word, he turned his head to the large call board encased with glass, that hung on the wall outside the entrance. On the top of the bulletin, was a large 'October' that was stapled in orange and brown block letters. Below, was a small bulletin for 'Destiny Islands Music Theatre Club Presents: _Next to Normal. _

Sora looked over to Axel, confusion spread across his face, before reading the list. The list was fairly short, looking as if it was a small cast. Towards the bottom of the six person list however, was something that he did not expect to see.

"You got Roxas to audition?" Sora exclaimed, smiling brightly before turning to the two scowling teenagers.

"No… I was stupid, and told Selphie how great he was. She automatically cast him." Axel looked away from Sora's glance, afraid that he might blow up just like his brother had earlier.

"And he's upset that we went behind his back and did this." Kairi added, seeming truly worried that Roxas might actually be upset with her.

Sora laughed lightly, brushing both of their worries away. "It's Roxas… He's going to blow up about it for a couple hours, then he's going to realize that it isn't that big of a deal. He'll make you think that he's destroyed about the whole thing, and he'll end up doing it." Sora smiled. "And he'll never let you hear the end of it." Sora laughed, smiling brighter than before when he was able to place a smile back onto Kairi and Axel's faces.

"Just… Just go easy on him. Don't push him too hard. When he's ready, he'll come around." Sora finished as he re-adjusted his backpack. "I'll see you guys at lunch?" He smiled before turning around to walk away, accidentally bumping into an over-exuberant brunette and a quieter blonde-haired boy. Sora mumbled a quick, 'Sorry' before continuing to walk towards where his brother entered just earlier.

"Axel!" Axel jumped lightly upon hearing such a shrill sound escape such a small girl.

"Tell me that it went okay." Selphie demanded, smile never leaving her face. Axel looked over to Kairi, who clearly wanted no part in his web of lies. He laughed, uncomfortably before speaking.

"Everything went according to plan. Roxas is just a little surprised about it, that's all. Just don't bring it up to him for a little while; he's trying to focus on the rest of the week. He has big tests coming up." Axel lied, seeing the explosion of a smile rest on Selphie's face.

"Ah-HA. See Tidus, I told you that everything would work out. We have a cast together, and we're going to be ready to start this upcoming Monday. The show is going to be so good." Selphie smiled, giving the two redheads a reassuring grin. "You're happy with your part, Kairi?"

Kairi laughed lightly, easing away from the tense situation from before. "I am Selphie. Thank you."

Kairi looked over to Tidus who seemed to be a bit upset about the entire situation. "Aren't you happy we get to act together Tidus?" She smiled.

"We wouldn't have to, if Selphie would've just had regular auditions like everything else we do. But no. She had to ask the people she wanted. Leaving me, to take the character that people said no to."

"Oh shut it, Tidy. You're going to love doing it. Besides, you get to be on stage in a terrific show, that I'm directing. You can spend more time with me…" Selphie cooed, wrapping her arms gently around the blonde's neck.

Instantly melting, he smiled, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Yeah… Alright, you goober." He smiled, before talking. "I'll see you guys soon." He grabbed Selphie's hand, and began to walk into the building.

"What are we going to do?" Axel pleaded.

"We? Oh no buddy. This is all on you. I am staying out of this." Kairi laughed, walking into the building after Tidus and Selphie.

Axel crossed his arms, the breeze from the chilly fall afternoon seeping into his uncovered skin. He did not want to have to deal with Selphie's rage if it turns out that Roxas doesn't want to do it. He sighed and leaned against the wall before closing his eyes.

"… Shit."

* * *

"Roxas!"

The boy in subject sighed, as he adjusted his backpack and turned around to face the girl running towards him. He's had multiple hours to think about the incident that happened this morning, and after sitting down and thinking about what to do. He's come to a conclusion.

He decided to do what Kairi taught him. Forgive and forget. They're just trying to help.

"Rox… I'm sorry, for earlier. I didn't think it would make you that upset. I'm totally fine with helping Axel find somebody new. I just thought you would have fun with it… I know how much you like that show." She smiled sheepishly, wanting any type of reaction from the boy instead of a stare.

He laughed lightly before speaking. "Kairi, it's fine." He began walking, knowing she would follow. "I know you guys are just trying to help. It just… surprised me."

"I know, and we should have thought of your feelings more, and we didn-"

"Kairi."

"I promise, if you don't want to do it, neither of us will be mad."

"Kairi, I'll do it."

She stopped, staring at the blonde-haired boy before smiling. "You're… Serious? You're not joking?" Her smile grew as Roxas shook his head.

He felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his body, squeezing the life and air out of him. He laughed, pushing her away gently.

"Just don't do something like this again. It was kind of fucked up how you guys didn't even ask me." He sighed, knowing how bad she already felt. "But… It'll be good for me. And we get to act together. Get ready to pucker up, Natalie."

Kairi laughed, pushing him aside gently. She was truly excited that they would be able to share a stage together. "If at any time you feel uneasy, just tell me. I'll work it out." She smiled, walking side by side.

"Just don't tell Axel. I'm going to give him a hard time about it. He deserves it."

Kairi laughed, nudging Roxas gently as they walked down the hallway towards their Musical Theatre class.

"For being somebody that seems to not be able to stand him… You sure spend a lot of time talking about him, and thinking about him. I don't know, Rox. It kind of looks like you might like him more than you're admitting." Kairi smiled through her words.

"Kairi, I don't think even Cupid could make me fall for him." Roxas stated, walking into the classroom.

Kairi simply laughed. "Whatever you say Roxas. Just… One thing." Her smile fell slightly, before pulling him closer. Roxas sighed and shook his head, trying to push away from her.

"Roxas, just one thing. I'll get off your case about it… If you promise me one thing." She paused, making sure to talk lightly.

"Don't hurt him. You'd have to be a moron to think he doesn't like you… Axel never acts upon feelings. I haven't seen him act like this in years. If you really don't have any interest in him, don't lead him on."

Was Roxas leading him on? He would never admit it, but he liked the attention from the red-haired male. It made him feel… wanted. In a way, that nobody else has ever wanted him.

"I won't hurt him." He replied easily, sitting down at his table.

Did he… Like him?

No. God no. He just blushed every time he talked to him, and found himself at a loss for words whenever he spoke. But in no way did Roxas…

Fuck.

* * *

"Can you please listen so I don't have to explain it for a third time?" Sora rubbed his temples gently, attempting to ease some of the pain from his impending headache.

"You don't have to explain it a third time. I fucking get it, move on." Riku hissed, leaning back in his chair, a thin strip of his abdomen showing.

Sora found his eyes flutter just below the second the skin became visible. Immediately turning a deep shade of crimson, Sora turned away and swallowed hard.

"Y-You don't get it. Your answer is still wrong. Where is that sheet of integral formula's I asked you to use?" Sora questioned, looking over to Riku who simply shrugged his shoulder.

"Look, I don't care about this. I just started paying that loser Tidus to do my homework. With my incredible new homework grades, my test scores barely matter. You're wasting your, and more importantly, my time." Riku fought, not looking at the brunette once.

"I'm only doing this, because you had to be a fucking prick." Sora stood up, just in time for Vexen to push the door open, several books in hand.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Gainsborough?" Vexen's eyes scanned the scene of the study session before resting them back on Sora.

"N-No. Nothings wrong. I was just stretching." Sora lied, staring at the desk.

"Riku is already is getting better. Here, take a look." Sora picked up his own piece of scratch paper, and handed it over to Vexen. He watched as the professor scanned over the work quickly before handing it back.

"Hmmm… It's very good. Number seven should be negative though, make sure he doesn't drop that sign next time." Vexen turned around and placed the books on his desk before exiting the room.

Sora stared up at the clock. Thirty minutes left. He turned around to face Riku, only to see that Riku's face was turned the other way.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but can you please just listen-"

"Sorry."

Sora's eyes widened. Not sure if he heard Riku correctly, he smiled lightly before sitting down. He allowed himself to calm down, and pick up his pencil.

"Just… listen." Sora placed another piece of paper in front of Riku.

"There is going to be a whole unit test on Wednesday. You have two days to pull this together. You can do it. It's going to cover SOHCAHTOA, angles, derivatives, and integrals. I gave you all my notes. Each example is detailed, and will walk you through step by-"

"Jesus, shut up." Riku turned his head. "Just because you covered for me, doesn't change anything." Riku combated.

"If you don't bring your grade up, then you will never get out of these tutoring sessions. And I know just how much you can't stand to be seen with me." Sora snapped.

"Just, what the fuck did I do to you? Hm? Nothing. Please don't flatter yourself, you are nothing special." He breathed, allowing himself to calm down. Sora never talked to people like that. Never.

"Just fuck off." Riku spat, turning his head towards the cell phone that he magically pulled out from underneath the table.

"Whatever Riku. If you don't pull your grades up, then that's your loss. I have no problem spending time with you." Sora paused, a blush forming on his face. "H-Helping you…" He heard a laugh from the silverette, before continuing. "But since my existence seems to bother you so much, I suggest you shut up, and listen once in a while." Sora faced forward in silence. He stared at the clock.

3:02

Twenty-Eight minutes left.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Sora asked, all hints of anger and rage absent from his voice.

"I mean, truly. You didn't even give me a chance." He turned his head to face Riku, not moving his eyes away from the silverette's face.

"Is it because I stared at you the first day? I've never seen someone with silver hair, okay?" Sora turned away, hearing a snicker from the boy next to him.

"Is it because you think I like you?" Sora asked bluntly. All laughter ceased. "Listen, I know you're straight. Don't think that every gay guy here wants you. That isn't the case."

"You're gay?" Riku asked, a hopeful flare present in his voice. He looked away, laughing lightly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. And no, I do not like you. So calm down."

Riku scoffed, earning a sigh from Sora.

"Grow up asshole." Sora turned to place his papers in his backpack, as he heard his phone begin to ring. He reached into the front zipper pocket of his backpack and pulled out a small, white phone.

"Hello?" Sora answered nonchalantly, placing the remaining of his materials into his front zipper pocket. He began to zip his backpack shut, and swing it over his shoulder before freezing and dropping the backpack onto the table.

"W-What…?" Sora began to breathe heavily, feeling sweat accumulate at his hairline.

He picked up his backpack quickly, swinging it over his shoulders as he pushed his chair in.

"…W-Why are you calling?" He coughed out, tears already welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Riku allowed his head to lift up, staring at the brunette boy in front of him.

_Is he crying…?_

"I-Ill be there in a half an hour, why are you here?" Sora spat out, choking on the words that he expelled so quickly.

"No, tell me now." He let the tears fall, sliding down his smooth cheeks and eventually falling onto his shirt.

Riku's eyes squinted as he watched the boy in front of him slowly break down and crumble. Sora slammed the phone shut, forcing it roughly into his pocket. He placed his hands on his face, wiping the tears away before turning to face Riku.

"I-I have to go… I'll see you… tomorrow. I'm sorry, I-I need to go." Sora turned around, making a straight line for the door. It didn't matter if Vexen saw him leave; he needed to be somewhere, and that was the most important thing.

Riku watched as the brunette stormed out of the room, leaving him behind in the back corner.

"Thirty-five minutes with the kid and you already have him running out crying? That's a new record Riku." Leon grinned, seeing the uncomfortable expression on the silverette's face.

"Hey that wasn't me. He answered the phone and just started crying. Although, he did scream at me a few times. That was pretty cute." Riku laughed, seeing the exasperated expression before him.

"You're a douche bag Riku. Why you insist that being ruthless and cruel to boys that you like is beyond me."

"I never said I liked him." Riku fought, watching as Leon's exasperated expression turned into one of amused.

"No? Isn't this exactly what happened with Axel though? You joke with him, and you play games with him. Not to mention you're a dick to him. You push away the people that you're attracted to Riku. Stop being so stupid. Or the same might happen. But don't worry, I'll be here to pick up your shattered pieces." Leon pushed some of his bangs out of his face before picking up Sora's notes.

"How adorable. If I would have known this would have been this funny, I would have offered him that job the first day he moved here."

"What job?" Riku looked up, placing his belongings into his satchel.

"He's our new worker at Starbucks. I riled him up a bit about you, Saturday. He was so flustered."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Riku snapped, standing up with rage.

"Cool it. I'm not a dick, like you. He can figure out how much of a fake pussy you are on his own." Leon spat, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Riku questioned, beginning to walk behind Leon.

"Got a date tonight. Gotta get ready." He rounded the corner, and pushed through the hallway.

"Really?" Riku laughed, earning a sour expression from the older boy. "I mean, with who?"

"Her name's Rinoa. She's the girl in your chem class with the huge tits." Leon continued walking out the school before turning towards the parking lot, and his car.

"Of course." Riku stated lightly, following Leon. "You think you could drop me off at home? I really don't feel like hiking that hill today."

"Do I have a choice?" Leon sighed, hearing a small laugh and a 'no' from the silverette.

* * *

"You look good."

"Stop it." Sora's eyes remained focused on the mesh metal table that he sat at. Occasionally, a waitress would walk by, fill up his drink, and ask if everything was okay.

"I'm just trying to reach out."

"Why?" Sora fought, raising his eyes to rest on his father's delicate features. "We lasted the past couple months without you, what makes you think you're so special that we can't last longer? We don't need you to reach out. What we need is-"

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy, and let me know if there's anything else I can get you." The waitress smiled, and sauntered off, leaving two hot plates of food in front of the two.

"I know what I did was horrible-"

"No. I wasn't finished. We don't need you to reach out. What we need is a normal life. A life without being constantly reminded that our mother is dead, and a life without knowing that our father wanted to leave us. We don't have time to think about that. For God's sake Dad, we're just sophomores." Sora picked up a fork and began eating, not truly interested in what his father had to say.

"If you would let _me_ finish now, that would be appreciated."

"You already did finish. Walked out whenever Rox and I needed you the most." Sora choked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Fucking coward." He whispered, almost in a hush-tone. Mostly for himself, however he knew his father would hear.

"You're right." Neikan allowed his gaze to fall to the mesh metal table before continuing. "I'm a coward. I couldn't even think of raising the two of you through the roughest part of your lives, by myself. I was scared, and I ran."

"Do Aunt Aerith and Uncle Cloud know that you're here?" Sora disregarded his father's plea for forgiveness.

"If you're asking if I told them that I was going to try to meet up with you, then no. They don't know."

"Does Roxas know?"

"No." One simple word, and Sora knew the meaning behind it.

"And why is that?" Sora combated, almost interested in his fathers antics.

"Do you really think he's ready to see me?" Neikan questioned blankly, finally earning an expression of approval from his son.

"We've only been here two weeks and he's already miles away from where you last saw him. He sang, he played piano; he's met a lot of new people that really like him. He even got cast in the school musical. He finally looks happy again." Sora smiled to himself before continuing. "So you're right. He doesn't need to see you. He's finally moving on from what happened. It took him this long just to realize that it wasn't his fault."

"I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault!"

"It wasn't your place to intervene!" Sora raised his voice, earning a few looks from neighboring customers. He sighed, placing his fork down on the plate.

"He needed to get through this with the people that truly cared. And that wasn't you. You left. If you truly cared about what he went through, then you would have been there through those sessions of therapy. You would have helped him through this. But you didn't. You left it to Hayner, Olette, and I. They weren't prepared to see him like this. They couldn't handle it."

"I told you, I was sorry."

"No you didn't. You haven't once said you were sorry yet." Sora looked into his father's eyes. "Are you really sorry? Or are you just trying to clear your conscience? Either one is fine. It doesn't change the fact that I will _not_ let you mess with Roxas's head any more. He doesn't need you in his life right now."

For the first time in an argument, Neikan remained silent. There was no yelling, or fighting. For the first time, he realized that Sora was right. There was nothing that he could truly say, to make up for what he did.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking you to listen." He paused, earning silence from his son.

"I'm not staying. I got a promotion. A brand new job about an hour and a half away in Traverse Town. It's paying double what I made back in Twilight Town."

"Good for you." Sora replied, uninterested as he ate a hole through his entire meal.

"I also met somebody." Sora froze, dropping his silverware onto the dish in front of him.

"You're joking." Sora stared at the porcelain plate in front of him, not adverting his gaze.

"I'm not joking Sora. I'm being serious, and in time, I may want you to meet her."

"No."

"No? You won't meet her?"

"No, are you fucking serious? Mom died, two and a half months ago, and you already found somebody else? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sora allowed his voice to rise, not caring anymore about his neighboring customers.

"Sora this isn't just about you! I had to move on as well. I have a life, and it can't stop because of this."

Sora stared into his father's eyes, shaking his head softly. "Who are you anymore? You're not the man that raised me." Sora stood up, pushing his chair in roughly. He watched as his father slammed money down on the table and followed after him.

"Sora, stop!" His father yelled, weaving in and out of the outside patio. He followed Sora into the parking lot before he stopped.

"I can't sit here and listen to you any longer. 'I have a life, and it can't stop because of this.'" Sora mimicked, adding an extra flare to his words. "Don't try to reach out any longer. I won't tell Roxas any of this; you have my word on that. As long as you don't try to talk to us." Sora looked straight into his eyes.

Did this even hurt his father?

"… Fine. Look, can you just take this?" His father stepped forward and handed Sora a very thick envelope. Sora scoffed, grabbing the envelope.

"Really? Money?"

"It isn't mine to have. It was left for the two of you in her will. Just take it." His father finished, seeing Sora's expression melt slightly.

"… Thanks." Sora turned to walk away, only to be stopped and pulled into a tight hug. He didn't bother to say let go, because he didn't truly know if he would hug his father again any time soon. He simply stood there; arms limp with envelope in hand. The shopping complex, bustling with cars and people seemed to drive around him and his father, not interfering with the world around.

Roxas stepped out of the beautiful white jaguar that his aunt let him borrow, shutting the door behind him gently. He stared across the parking lot, into the small bookstore that currently housed the uniform that he needed to pick up. He smiled lightly, truly excited about earning his own money. He hated relying on others.

Roxas stepped across the parking lot, behind him the main road bustling with street vendors, and tiny shops pieced together. The village sure was something. He smiled, noticing the multiple shops linked together with the tiny bookstore.

"Don't be a stranger. You have my number."

Roxas stopped, widening his eyes slowly. He knew that voice. But then again, did he really? Did he really know the voice that left him in his time of need? Would he even give him the satisfaction of recognizing him? Should he remember that voice, or should it be lost to the rest of him as a memory? His blood boiled, telling him in multiple ways that something was just playing a cheap trick on him. Still, Roxas turned his head towards the west side of the parking lot before catching his breath completely.

Anger is an understatement to describe the emotion and pain he was currently feeling. He closed his eyes, convinced of the fact that it was his head playing a sick joke on him. Today had been a roller coaster for him, why not create another obstacle; but when he opened his eyes, his greatest fears were multiplied.

He wanted to run. He also wanted to fight, wanted to spring towards his father with fists and rage. He wanted to grab his brother by the hair and throw him towards the ground for hugging the man that cared little to none about how they were doing, or what they were doing. He wanted to stomp on his father's face, until he felt lost and confused, dripping with regret and remorse for trying to find them. He wanted to punch sense into his brother, scream at him until his vocal chords ruptured. He wanted to ruin his father's life, to rip his world out from under and shatter it into a million pieces. He wanted to hurt him. But he chose the first.

And so he ran.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" Roxas stammered into the phone, throwing his uniform straight into the closet of his bedroom. Shaking, he slammed his phone shut and collapsed to the ground, huddling into a ball.

Tears began streaming down his delicate face before a large intake of breath caused him to lie against the ground flat. He allowed himself to sob, making sure that he didn't hold anything back.

Opening his phone one last time, he quickly went through recent calls, and clicked the first one, again.

He was silent, as the drone of the dial tone lingered for far too long.

"Hey there." A cheery voice echoed, causing Roxas to gasp and sit up.

"Kai-"

"You've reached Kairi. Unfortunately I'm unable to take your call, but I would love to call you back. Leave me your name and number and I'll give you a call."

Beep.

The line was silent, as Roxas contemplated leaving a message. He sobbed lightly, allowing himself to slowly shut his phone.

Against the ground, Roxas felt his tears slowly sink off of his delicate face and onto the ground below, wetting it mildly. He didn't move from any position.

Buzz. Buzz.

His eyes quickly shot open, not bothering to look at the phone before opening it. As he peered down on the screen however, he closed his eyes tightly, holding back a sob. This wasn't even close to the person that he wanted to talk to.

He clicked open, on the text message before letting his eyes skim slowly over the contents.

"Before you freak out, I got your number from Kairi… I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. You're right, and I shouldn't have done that… Forgive me?"

A few tears fell out of his beautiful eyes before drafting a reply. He typed diligently before standing up, and throwing a heavier coat on him. The sun began to set almost an hour ago; it would surely be too cold outside for a light sweatshirt.

He breathed heavily, pocketing his phone and key. He wiped his eyes in fear that he may run into his aunt and uncle, or worse, Sora. He walked slowly out of the room and shut the door gently, sneaking down the stairs slowly. Making a straight line for the front door, he quickly opened it and closed it, exposing him to the outside world.

Walking quickly down the sidewalk, opposite the way to school, he found himself already feeling slightly better. There was somebody that could help him, and there was somebody that cared enough to help him.

So when he texted Axel, "Meet me in the park. Ten minutes." He knew that he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

"I'm the last person I thought you would ask for help."

"Shut up." Roxas gently replied, no venom or sting in his voice; and even without the venom, Axel still obliged.

Roxas sat on the swing closest to the metal poles that allowed the set to be erect. He felt the cold breeze bite harshly against his nose and fingers that gripped the freezing cold chains that he held onto.

The creaking created by the rusted hooks of the swing set, and the wind overpowered all other sounds that shot through the night.

"Just… Just sit there." He felt his face inflame gently at his request. There was an obvious plea laced within the words that he spoke, and for that he hated it.

He needed somebody else. He needed help.

It felt… weak.

Roxas turned his head gently to the right, catching Axel's deep green eyes in the process. There was a light of understanding in the others eyes. Light that made Roxas feel like he would do exactly what he wanted. To be quiet, and listen.

"I… saw my dad today." Roxas spoke up, seeing Axel's eyes grow in circumference just slightly. Roxas looked down, allowing his feet to walk across the ground, causing him to gently swing in the seat.

"He was outside the Corner Café with Sora." He paused, not bothering to look up into the others eyes. He knew he was listening.

"I… I don't know why he didn't call _me_. You know? Or why, he still hasn't." Roxas spoke, disappointment finally seeping into his heart. "I'm not even sure if I would have wanted to see him… Even if he did call. It's so fucked up."

"I don't know what to feel. I saw them together… hugging, like nothing ever happened." He paused, searching for the answer. "And… I was angry. I felt hurt, and betrayed, and useless." He finally looked up, catching Axel staring at him just like he was before.

Maybe he underestimated Axel.

"Then, when I drove back home… I was happy he didn't call me. I didn't want to speak to him. You know?" He paused, before continuing. "Then, I was mad at Sora for not telling me he was going to see him. And I can't stop wondering… If he'll ever tell me that he went to see dad." Roxas looked away, the breeze of fall nipping him too harshly in the eyes.

"I'm not… mad, anymore. I just feel, unimportant. Like I don't matter in the grand scheme of things. Dad only wanted to see Sora. Why didn't he want to see me? Does he miss me? Does he feel too bad about what happened, and wanted to give me space? Or does he not care?"

"Of course he cares. I'm sure he's just waiting for you to be ready." Axel encouraged.

"I'll never be ready Axel. There's always going to be a part of me that resents him. I'm not even entirely sure what I would say to him if I saw him. I… I have nothing to say to him." Roxas swung gently, burying his hands in his jacket before wrapping them roughly around the chains.

"He left us when we needed him most. And to see Sora just standing there, him in my dad's arms… Forgiving him… It made my blood boil." He placed his foot on the ground, making the swing turn him to the right and left.

"I had this amazing day Saturday, with Kairi out on the private island." Roxas spoke lightly, remembering it vividly.

"She took me everywhere you guys used to go. Showed me your secret cave, and all your childhood memories." He paused, not sure how Axel would react to the next thought.

"She told me about you all, even Riku. And… I got so angry. For no reason, it was completely irrational." He laughed lightly, before continuing. "And she just stood up for him. Like, if he were to go back to the 'old Riku' that she would forgive him in a heartbeat." Roxas turned the swing, to face the other boy.

"And I realized… Just how strong your bond is. Like… I should forgive my father… I should keep him close, despite how terribly he hurt me, and I should forgive him when he comes back."

Axel nodded, smiling brightly. He turned his swing to face the blonde-haired boy before playing with the metal chains.

"But all I can think of is hatred… And betrayal. Am… Am I a terrible person? Because I don't want to forgive him?" Roxas questioned.

"Absolutely not." Axel spoke sternly. "Roxas, this was what? Two months ago? Feelings that you have inside don't just disappear quickly. In time… You may find the strength to forgive him. And… You might not." Axel paused, stepping off of his swing. He grabbed Roxas's arm and led him to the front of the playground. Sitting down on the ledge gently, he stared straight out into the ocean. He looked up, to the blonde-haired boy before speaking.

"And whether or not you forgive him, doesn't change who you are at all. It doesn't make you stronger, or weaker… Nicer, or meaner. It makes you human. And you, as a human, can only take so much betrayal, and disappointment." Axel spoke, watching as Roxas slowly began to take a seat next to him on the ledge.

"What would you do?"

"Uh-uh. Nope." Axel laughed lightly, shaking his hands in front of his torso. "This is your battle Rox. Not mine. You'll know what to do, when you're ready." Axel spoke, turning his head towards the ocean.

"Am I irrational for being upset with Sora…?" Roxas stared into the ocean, waiting for his answer.

Axel sighed, not bothering to turn his head.

"I can't answer that, Roxas. And besides… no matter what I say, nothing will change the feelings you currently have."

Roxas looked towards him, feeling a tinge of subtext within the words that Axel spoke.

"I was… I was wrong." Roxas smiled, only slightly. "About you, that is." He felt his cheeks heat up, before turning his head out towards the ocean once more.

Axel smiled, before scooting closer to the younger boy. "Oh really...? And how is that?" He smiled into his words, allowing them to linger around Roxas's ear.

"And then you go and do something like this, Jesus, Axel." Roxas spat, only slightly annoyed at the closeness of the older boy.

"Rox… I just can't help myself sometimes."

"I try to be nice, and you do something stupid like this." Roxas stood up, and slowly started walking back towards the playground, laughing lightly. Roxas was a good actor. He _acted_ like he hated when Axel did things like this.

He would give Axel one thing. He really knew how to distract his feelings. He already felt better, as if this entire problem was just now a little bump in his 'road to recovery.'

"Just give me a chance Rox. I mean, look at me. I'm irresistible." Axel nudged his left eyebrow, earning a small laugh from the blonde-haired boy.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that you shouldn't expect something in return when you do a good deed?" Roxas laughed, continuing to walk up the pavement.

Roxas smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in the day.

"How about this." He paused, turning around looking towards Axel. "I'll do the play." Axel's eyes widened as he started to speak, not allowing the blonde-haired boy another word.

"You… You mean it? You'll really do it?" Axel smiled, his insides jumping across the park.

"But only if you cut this act. Stop feeling the need to impress me. Just be my friend." Roxas smiled, truly meaning his proposal of friendship.

_More than friendship wouldn't be horrible either…_

Roxas blushed, seeing the smile plastered onto the redhead's face. He felt a pair of arms squeeze him tightly, instantly causing his body to become weak. His knees bent slightly, and his arms felt like there were fifty-pound weights attached to each hand. Still, through the nervousness of the touching, Roxas lifted his arms and placed them around Axel in return.

Of course Axel wanted to be more than friends. But in just two short weeks, he's already made it known of his feelings, and his yearn for friendship. If he can have friendship, then that is the greatest thing he could ask for.

Hopefully… Something else could stem from this.

He backed away gently, noticing the redness on Roxas's cheek. Be patted Roxas's arm gently, giving it a gentle rub, and began walking up the sidewalk towards the iron gates of the entrance way.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

"Roxas, where have you been? I haven't seen you since this morning." Aerith pleaded, walking through the foyer towards the front door.

Roxas kicked his shoes off and placed them in the hall closet before speaking. "I was at the park." He cut short, trying to make his way up the stairs.

"For five hours?" Cloud stepped in, wiping his wet hands on a dry dishcloth. He stepped closer to Aerith; the two both giving questioning, worried looks.

"I went to get my uniform… I came back here for a little bit, and then went to the park. That's all I did. I promise." Roxas spoke, telling the truth. Aerith smiled, showing that she actually believed him.

"I believe you sweetheart. I'm just interested in your life." She smiled, beginning to walk away slowly.

"You went by yourself?" Cloud asked, watching intently as Roxas pulled at his sleeves. He mumbled, earning a unanimous 'hm?' from the couple.

"No…" Roxas stepped up the stairs, trying desperately to get away from his aunt and uncle.

"Roxas, why are you being secretive?" Aerith asked, her smile dropping, before meeting Roxas at the bottom of the steps. "If it's an admirer, you can tell us. We won't push further into your personal business."

Roxas blushed, coughing lightly before pulling too hard on his sleeve, tearing the seam on the shoulder slightly.

"It's not an admirer…" Roxas paused, blushing harder. It would be really helpful if his cheeks would stop this color-changing act they love to do so much. "I don't… I don't like him." Roxas stated, not even convincing himself.

"Him?" Cloud questioned. Roxas stared, hearing Aerith laugh lightly. "You're gay, Roxas?"

Aerith laughed slightly louder, pushing her husband gently.

"Funny Uncle Cloud." Roxas turned around, hoping that he wouldn't be stopped in the process.

"It was Axel wasn't it?" Aerith smiled into her words, knowing she was going to get a rouse from her nephew.

"H-How'd you know?" Roxas spoke gently, descending the steps quickly. "I-I don't like him." He pleaded, hearing laughs and seeing smiles.

"Oh, Roxas. You two would be so cute together." Aerith placed her hands together in a paused clap, noticing the crimson blush that managed to crawl it's way across Roxas's cheeks.

"A-Aunt Aerith… I-I don't like him like that…" Roxas fought, not putting up a good enough argument that even he would believe.

"Oh hush. Go get ready for bed. Your secret's safe with us." She smiled, walking into the kitchen. Cloud followed closely behind, trailing his wife with a small, deep laugh. Roxas sighed, climbing the steps one last time before turning down the hallway towards his room. The carpet felt cool under his feet, signs that the chill had sunk into the islands for the season.

He made his way to the end of the hall, and pulled his door open slightly. As he turned the light on, he heard a ruffle come from the northern end of his bedroom. Sora, lying under his covers with his eyes closed, was curled up as if he had been waiting for Roxas to return. Thoughts of the entire day filled his mind, instantly accelerating his mood from zero to sixty. He breathed heavily, deciding that he would give Sora the chance to tell him. After all, he was his brother. Maybe that's why he was here.

Roxas pulled his jeans and shirt off. Slipping on a tight black wife beater, and slipping his socks off, he sat on his bed, pushing his brother hard enough to wake him up. Sora's eyes fluttered, and he stretched his arms up before smiling at his brother.

"Rox," Sora yawned, continuing halfway through. "Where have you been?" He asked sleepily, sitting up to lean his torso against the headboard.

"I was out. Picked up my uniform around seven-ish." He lied, hoping Sora would express nervousness at the close proximity that they 'cloud have been caught.' "Then I met Axel at the park for a little. Just needed to talk."

"Kairi wasn't around?" Sora asked, not batting a single eyelash out of nervousness. Roxas stared, trying to find a falter in Sora's movements.

"No." Roxas laid down, staring up at the ceiling. "And besides, I needed to talk to Axel about the play." He looked over to his brother. "I told him I would do it."

Sora smiled brightly, sitting up enough to cross his legs. "Roxas, I'm so proud of you… You're going to have so much fun." Sora smiled, ruffling his brother's hair. Roxas swatted his hand away, earning a laugh from Sora.

"What did you do today?" Roxas pressed, his voice hinting at a foreseen knowledge.

Sora smiled, speaking. "Well, after school I had my first tutoring with Riku. It was pretty bad." Sora paused, before continuing. "I have to keep myself from staring at him… I just can't help it." He stopped, rubbing his inflamed cheeks.

"I… I think I might like him." Sora sighed before shaking his head, noticing the deadpanned expression on his brother's face.

"But, never mind that." Sora stopped, shaking the blush off of his face vehemently

"I left, picked up my Starbucks uniform, and then I came home to wait for you." Sora smiled. "I didn't think you would take that long. I kind of passed out." He laughed, stretching his arms across his body.

Roxas simply stared at him. Slowly sitting up and facing him. Emotion was void from his face, forcing Sora's smile to falter.

"Rox… Hey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Sora questioned, moving closer to Roxas. His brother sat still, no movement from any part of his body. His eyes sat still, burrowing holes straight into Sora's soul.

"You fucking liar." Roxas allowed his lips to move, but kept his eyes in place. Rage and anger seeping out of his pupils, and launching towards Sora. This just proved that Sora wasn't going to tell him. He thought of his conversation with Axel in the past hour and decided that he wasn't being irrational.

He was upset at Sora. Forgiveness was not an option, and he would act upon his anger.

"W-What?" Sora's mouth opened, gasping lightly at the harshness of Roxas's tone.

"I think you left a part out of there Sora. You know, the part that you went behind my fucking back and betrayed me in a way that I never thought you would? I didn't pick my uniform up at seven. I picked it up after school. I saw you and dad. I saw everything, you fucking bitch." Roxas stood up, ripping his comforter out from under Sora, throwing him to the ground. He rounded the bed, and picked Sora up by the shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Roxas! Wha- Roxas, stop!" Sora yelled, pushing his brother away gently. "I was going to tell you!"

"Were you? Were you Sora? Somehow I doubt that. Somehow, I think that you were going to keep this from me. To 'protect me.' Fuck you Sora." Roxas backed away, opening his door. "Out."

"Roxas… Roxas, please listen."

"Were you going to tell me, or were you not?" Roxas demanded, his voice rising lightly.

Sora's gaze fell to the ground, not daring to look his brother in the eye. He picked at his shorts lightly, breathing heavily as his heart beat faster than he had ever imagined.

"That's what I thought." Roxas walked towards his brother, grabbing his arm roughly, not caring if it hurt him. He walked back to the door, and threw him out, watching as Sora smacked against the wall, hard enough to startle him.

"R-Roxas! Roxas please!" Sora pleaded, between tears.

"Sora… Just… Just fuck off." Roxas stared, straight into his brothers tear struck eyes. "You are the farthest thing from a brother right now."

"Roxas please let me explain!" Sora stepped towards the closing door.

"Don't fucking talk to me." Sora paused, pushing Sora's arms off of the door, ready to close himself off from his brother.

"I hate you."

* * *

Well, there it is. Hate it? Love it? Tell me. Go into detail about what you hate, and what you love. I really need to know. I'm not too confident about this chapter. I had a lot to introduce, and I hope I did it justice. Review, critique, please. I'm excited for the next chapter. It will probably be shorter, and a lot happier. Well… In a way.

You guys are the best.

Aiden.


End file.
